


Society Rules

by Tiger_Tiger_Burning_Bright



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, CEO Magnus Bane, Charlotte and Magnus are friends, Drunk Alec Lightwood, Fluff and Angst, He just is, Henry - Freeform, Henry and Charlotte are Lydia's grandparents, I have No Excuse, I'm Bad At Tagging, It's a really sappy ending, Lydia and Alec are engaged, Maia Roberts (very background), Maryse has realised the error of her ways, Max is a little shit, Simon Lewis (mentioned) - Freeform, a friendship and a business relationship, but I just love them, but its not a love match, ex best friends Magnus and Alec, high society/philadelphia story AU, reporter Underhill, society weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 20:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 31,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15647940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiger_Tiger_Burning_Bright/pseuds/Tiger_Tiger_Burning_Bright
Summary: Newport, The Hamptons, playground of the rich and the place where Magnus grew up. A place that he'd always found stifling and restrictive only saved by one thing, his best friend Alec Lightwood. At least he was until it all went wrong and Magnus ran to London. Five years later and an invitation from Clary Fray and Isabelle Lightwood seems the perfect time to return and face up to the past. Little did he know that this weekend is the worst and possibly the best for his grand return.Alec Lightwood, oldest son and heir has always felt the responsibility of his family's well being weighing heavily on him which is why he's doing what he is. He has no other choice that he can see. The last thing he needs is the return of his ex-best friend and the love of his life especially in this weekend. Magnus is the one person who could threaten to divert him from what he needs to do.But it's only 48 hours and Alec is determined to fight his way through. Magnus is equally determined to show him that some sacrifices are far too great.Or the AU loosely based on the classic films The Philadelphia Story / High Society with Malec twist.





	1. Friday

**Author's Note:**

> Full disclosure I am a huge fan of classic films so I couldn't resist doing my own mash up for this Big Bang.  
> Huge thanks go to @faejilly for betaing and somehow sorting this stream of consciousness into a readable fic. Also to @cryptidbane and @catastrokey for artwork.
> 
> finally the hugest thanks to the SHHiatusBang for organising this and everyone in the discord server.
> 
> It's been tough with everything going on but I truly hope you enjoy this.

“I think you two have some explaining to do.” Magnus sat back in the armchair, crossing his legs elegantly as he glared at the two women who had just entered the room.

Of the pair of them, it was Isabelle Lightwood, who seemed to have changed the most. The last time Magnus had seen her she’d been in her late teens and now she’d matured into a sophisticated woman. The mini skirts and skin tight crop tops that were once staples of Isabelle’s wardrobe, had, apparently, been replaced by form-fitting knee length dresses. Not that her outfit was modest, anything but; the deep blue dress she was wearing seemed designed to highlight Isabelle’s ample curves. Her dark hair was still the same, falling in perfect waves down her back, and her signature blood red lipstick and nail polish seemed to have continued.

Clary, the other woman, appeared to be less affected by the years. Her bright red hair was scraped up into a messy bun, which looked like it was held in place by two pencils. Instead of Isabelle’s power dressing, Clary was wearing a battered pair of jeans and a plaid shirt, both of which had the occasional smear of paint on them. None of it was surprising, and Magnus was glad to see Clary seemed intent to carry on her late mother’s artistic legacy.

To a casual observer the pair would seem incongruous to say the least. If, however, you looked beneath the surface, you’d see the unmistakable fire burning behind their eyes. Only a few moments in their presence and you’d realise why the pair had been best friends since Kindergarten.

“I don't know what you’re talking about Magnus, but it’s nice to see you.” Magnus huffed in indigation as Isabelle spoke, her face a picture of wide eyed innocence that he didn't buy for one second.

Clary, at least had the decency to look guilty, shifting on her feet uncomfortably and refusing to meet his eyes.

“Isabelle Lightwood, I have known far too long to fall for _that_ thank you all the same, so why not just drop it and tell me exactly what is going on.” Magnus crossed his arms.

Isabelle smiled sweetly as she moved to the sofa and settled down on it, flicking her long dark hair off her shoulders.

“And as I said, I really don't know what you’re talking about. I meant it though, five years is too long and you haven't aged a bit. What’s your secret?”

One of the many things that Magnus liked about Isabelle Lightwood was that she constantly rebelled against her strict upbringing as one of the Hampton’s elite, but hearing her careful words it was painfully obvious that that upbringing had left its mark. Her reply was altogether too smooth, too polite, and dripping with the trademarks of Newport society superficiality.

“Fine, have it your way,” Magnus snapped. He reached over to the occasional table beside his seat and retrieved his martini glass. “So you’re telling me that it’s entirely coincidental that this weekend in particular just so happens to be the one that Simon and his band desperately need practice space. Furthermore that my house is, by some strange didn't of circumstance, the only place you can use.”

“You know what it gets like in the summer…” Clary chipped in, her words fading under Magnus stony gaze.

“Clarissa, I've already spoken to Simon”

“Oh.”

“Yes, oh. Would you two care to explain?” Magnus swirled the glass in his hands, a self satisfied smile on his face.

“We had to do something to get you back here.” Clary huffed, crossing her arms as she sat back. Magnus raised an eyebrow. “It’s not the same without you.”

“To be fair, we only asked to borrow your house. You didn't have to come back.” Isabelle shrugged her shoulders.

“But you knew I would.” Isabelle let out a tinkling laugh at Magnus words.

“Fine you got me.” Izzy held up her hands in surrender.

“What I want to know is why?” Magnus leaned forward a little to press his point home. “You know damn well I'm the last person he’ll want around at the moment.”

That was the heart of Magnus’ concerns. He’d been more than happy to help out Simon, and when Clary had phoned him it’d seemed perfect timing to return. Whether he liked to admit it or not, as much as he loved London, Newport in the summer was something else. If he was honest he’d been looking for an excuse to return, a reason to face up to the ghosts of his past. He’d just hoped he wouldn't have to do it so urgently. He wasn't that lucky.

Almost the second he returned he realised he’d have to face up to possibly the biggest regret of his life far sooner than he’d expected: Alexander Lightwood, Izzy’s older brother. The man who was the primary reason he’d run away to London all those years ago.

“My brother doesn't know what’s good for him. Clearly,” Izzy replied. There was no mistaking the sadness underlying her words. Isabelle paused for a second examining her fingernails closely before looking up, her face full of steely determination.

“Seeing as we’re being honest with each other, I need you to answer one question.” Despite the underlying feeling of unease, Magnus nodded for Izzy to continue. “Are you still in love with my brother?”

The question hit Magnus like a truck. All those years he thought he’d been so careful in hiding his feelings for his former best friend. Apparently he’d been more obvious than he’d thought.

“Yes.” That single word slipped from his lips without any conscious thought.

There was no point even denying it. Magnus didn't even remember a time he hadn't been in love with Alec, and coming back to the Hamptons had just brought his feelings back to the the forefront with frightening clarity.

“I knew it!” Izzy grinned from ear to ear. “Then we have just over 48 hours to stop him making the biggest mistake of his life.”

………..

Alec surveyed the tables overflowing with boxes of various shapes and sizes and frowned. When he’d agreed to this, or more accurately thought of this, he’d been hoping he’d get away with just a quiet affair. But it seemed that things were rapidly spiralling out of control. In retrospect it was clear he'd been more than a little naive. If there was one thing Hampton society liked more than gossip it was a party.

His mother Maryse looked up from her clipboard where she was cataloging the various gifts that had arrived, and smiled almost sadly. Alec instinctively stood up straighter and clasped his hands behind his back before striding towards her.

“Thank you for doing this mother.” Alec nodded towards the detailed list.

“Alec, you know I'm happy to help but…” Maryse began.

“Don't.” Alec raised a hand to stop her train of thought, knowing damn well what coming next. Maryse shook her head sadly.

Ignoring her, Alec surveyed the room trying to fight down his anxiety. He could do this, he could. He had to.

Fortunately, his younger brother Max barrelling into the room gave him something else to focus on.

“Jeez, what is all this crap?” Max declared loudly as he picked up random objects on one of the long tables in the room.

“Maxwell!” Maryse exclaimed, aiming a disapproving scowl in her youngest son’s direction.

Over the years it had become obvious that all of the Lightwood children tried in their own ways to rebel against their strict upbringing. For Isabelle and Jace their way seemed to be dating, or to be more specific sleeping with, the most inappropriate people they could. Alec remembered clearly the look on his father’s face when Isabelle announced that she was dating a travelling artist called Meliorn and Jace’s on-again, off-again relationship with Kaelie, one of the local barmaids, was almost legendary. Given the current situation, the irony that Robert Lightwood disapproved so strongly  wasn't lost on Alec.

Max, only twelve years old, had started young with his rebellious behaviour. At the moment it seemed to be limited to misbehaving at school and cussing at every possible opportunity.

The only one who had followed the rules was Alec. As the oldest, he really didn't have the luxury of rebellion. It was is his responsibility to hold the family together, especially now.

“Well it is.” Max shrugged, completely unaffected. “As if we haven't got enough stuff without all this bullshit.”

With a sigh of resignation Maryse turned her attention back to her eldest son, leaving Max to prod at the presents, an ever present sneer on his face.

“What time is Lydia arriving?” She asked

“I think around three,” Alec replied, his thoughts still well and truly elsewhere.

“I’ll make sure the guest rooms are ready.” Maryse handed over the clipboard and patted Alec on the arm. She didn’t even try to mask the look of regret on her face before leaving.

“Who the fuck is Aunt Margaret anyway?” Max asked, snapping Alec back into the real world.

Spinning round he saw Max by a stack of remarkably ugly plates with a look of disgust plastered all over his face.

“Fucked if I know, Maxi.” Jace walked into the room, grinning from ear to ear. Typically his brother thoroughly approved of Max’s behaviour and, worse still, actively encouraged it.

Pausing briefly to ruffle his baby brother’s hair and earning a dramatic grumble in response, Jace made his way over to Alec.

“How ya doin’ buddy.” Jace shoulder bumped him.

“I'm fine.” Alec said, although his gritted teeth said something else entirely.

“Yeah right. Look you know it’s not too late.” If possible, Alec’s scowl became even more pronounced. He gripped the clipboard so hard his knuckles turned white. “Fine, whatever. I get it and I’ll totally support you even if I think you’re being a dick”

“Gee, thanks.” Alec said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

“Seriously though, you don't have to give up on love just because...”

“Says the man who’s being pining after Clary Fray since we were kids. How’s that working for you?” Alec retaliated realising that when it came to his brother attack was the best form of defence.

“Ooh burn…” Max laughed, earning a glare from both of his brothers.

Alec instantly regretted his words when he saw the look of hurt flash across Jace’s face. Clary was most definitely a sore spot when it came to him and Alec damn well knew it. For whatever reason, despite being in love with the local sheriff's stepdaughter for years, Jace had never made a move. Although Jace gave the impression of unshakable confidence, Alec knew the remnants of the scared orphan who joined the family at ten years old were still very much present under the surface.

“Yeah, well, now Luke’s dating mom we’re practically siblings and that shit’s just weird.” Jace shuddered. Alec decided to let it go knowing that wasn't the reason at all. “Anyway, you look like you need a hand.”

Jace nodded towards the list clutched in Alec’s hands.

“I'm good.” Although Alec needed the help, the last thing he wanted to do was spend hours trying to decipher his brother’s scrawled writing.

“Well don't say I didn't offer.” Jace shrugged before turning to see Isabelle appear at the door. “Right on time Iz, you can help grumpy boots here out.”

“Not gonna happen.” Izzy laughed. Alec narrowed his eyes as he looked at her, instantly suspicious of the the happy smile on her face.

“Mom was looking for her anyway.” Max added, in all likelihood annoyed that no one had suggested he help.

“Oh god, what’ve I done now?” Izzy groaned

“Dress fitting.” Alec said before turning his attention to his little brother and continuing in his best authoritarian voice. “And you need a suit fitting Max so...”

“Where’ve you been anyway?” Jace asked Izzy as he picked up some silver candlesticks and examined them closely.

“Catching up with an old friend if you must know.” Izzy replied, plucking the overly ornate candlesticks out of his hands.

“Cool. Who?” Max bounced up to Izzy in a way that was more than reminiscent of an excited puppy.

“If you must know, it was Magnus.” Izzy smiled down at her brother.

Alec felt himself blanch, the conversation around him drowned out by the sound of blood rushing in his ears. He was vaguely aware of Max talking excitedly about going to see Magnus, and that was when Alec snapped.

“Max you are not to go and see him. I told you to go and find mom. For once in your life do what you’re damn well told.” Alec tried to ignore the way his little brother flinched at the harshness of his tone.

“Fucking jerkwad.” Max snapped back, covering the tears in his eyes with fake bravado. “Screw this.”

Max turned on his heels and stomped out of the room, making a point of slamming the french doors so hard the glass rattled.

“That went well,” Jace muttered under his breath. Alec sighed. He’d have to make it up to Max later.

“So when did Magnus get back?” Jace turned his attention to Izzy ignoring the way Alec winced at the name.

“Today. He’s helping Simon out this weekend.” Izzy smiled with mock innocence.

“No.” Alec pinched his nose trying to fight off the growing sense of panic. “He can't be here. Not this weekend. Why now?”

“Because I asked him, silly.” Damnit if Izzy didn't bat her eyelashes.

“You. Did. What.” Alec balled his hands into fists.

“I asked him. Simon and the band needed somewhere to practice and Magnus has been saying for ages it was time he came to check on the house so it just made sense. Honestly Alec I don't see what the problem is.” Izzy twirled a strand of hair in her fingers. The only sign that she knew exactly what she’d done was the knowing smirk on her lips.

Alec opened his mouth to speak but he was too stressed for the words to form. Magnus couldn't be here, not this weekend. Slamming the clipboard down on the table he stalked towards the door.

“Going somewhere brother dearest?” Izzy called out in a sing song voice that sounded like fingers down a chalkboard to him.

Damn right he was, he was going to go straight over to the Bane estate and make it quite clear to Magnus that he wasn't welcome. Of course he couldn't say that to his sister, so instead he hunched his shoulders and walked out.

……….

“You know I rather think I'm going to enjoy it here. It’s akin to being part of a terrible soap opera but with excellent wine.” Ragnor said, appearing as if from nowhere the very second Isabelle and Clary had left.

“You were eavesdropping?” Magnus grumbled as Ragnor settled himself on the sofa. His friend's only response was to raise an eyebrow. “Of course you were.”

Ragnor shrugged and the smile on his face spoke more than words possibly could.

“I'm so glad you find my discomfort so amusing.” Magnus muttered under his breath. “Remind me why I invited you?”

“Because you adore my caustic sense of humour.”

“Questionable.”

“And because you know I’ll always tell you the truth without sugar coating it.”

Magnus looked across at his friend. He was tempted to argue for a second, but decided that on this occasion it was probably better to concede the point.

“Fine then. Go on and tell me what to do, you know you want to.” Magnus waved his arm around to accentuate his point and to give at least the semblance of nonchalance.

“As it happens I do.” Ragnor adjusted the cuffs on his crisp cream shirt, a gesture that Magnus knew full well was a precursor to a lecture. “It seems to me that the delightful Isabelle is entirely right. You should do everything in your power to fight for your man.”

“First problem: he’s not ‘my man’.” Magnus air quoted. “Second problem: he made it quite clear he wants nothing further to do with me.”

“Five years ago.” Naturally Ragnor couldn't resist challenging Magnus’ arguments.

“Yes okay,” Magnus conceded, holding his hands up in surrender. “Anyway I'm completely over the whole thing so...”

“Ooh now this sounds fun.” Magnus groaned as he heard Catarina’s voice and had the almost overwhelming urge to facepalm when he saw the wicked smile on her face. Thankfully Raphael, who followed behind her, just rolled his eyes and said nothing.

It’d seemed like such a great idea to invite his old friends when he knew he was coming back to the house. He was rapidly starting to regret that decision.

“So what’s Magnus supposedly over?” Catarina asked not even trying to put an innocent face on.

“Dios. Do we really need to know?” Raphael swore under his breath.

“Alexander Lightwood” Ragnor said an ill concealed smirk on his face.

Both Catarina and Raphael burst out laughing. It was official. Magnus hated his friends.

“Oh my god he’s serious.” Catarina choked out between fits of giggles.

“Well it’s true.” Magnus snapped, crossing his arms firmly and pouting like a disgruntled toddler.

“I think you forget, dear boy, we have seen you drunk on more than one occasion,” Ragnor said.

“Don't remind me.” Raphael slumped back on the sofa next to him.

“‘ _I will never find love, no one could compare to my darling Alexander.’”_ Catarina did her best drunk Magnus impression, almost hitting Ragnor in the face as she flung her arms around dramatically.

“Wait you forgot. ‘ _His eyes are like the forest on a summers day’,”_ Ragnor added ignoring Magnus glaring.

“Oh no Rags, remember he changed his mind on that one weren't they ‘ _the colour of a woodland pond, deep and mysterious and full of wonder’?”_ Catarina said still giggling.

“Please don't remind me of that one.” Raphael grumbled before pretending to gag.

“Oh and don't forget his smile.” Ragnor continued

“Wait..of course I remember that one.” Catarina laughed.

“ _‘His smile is like the sun breaking through the clouds on a stormy day’.”_ Catarina and Ragnor recited together.

“Yes,l I think you’ve made your point thank you very much.” Magnus huffed. “So very kind of you to remind me of ancient history.”

“Or last week.” Raphael muttered.

“Seriously though Magnus. What’s this all about?” Catarina asked, more kindly.

“I was just trying to convince this idiot that he shouldn't just give up. Something Alexander’s own sister is in complete agreement with, judging by the conversation they just had.” Ragnor butted in just as Magnus was opening his mouth to speak.

“You definitely shouldn’t.” Catarina nodded in agreement. Magnus raised an eyebrow. “I'm serious. All joking aside you deserve to be happy.”

“Which is exactly my point.” Ragnor relaxed back, seemingly content that he’d done enough.

Great, as if Magnus needed his best friends ganging up on him as well.

“It’s really not that simple.” Magnus replied.

“Ok this you need to explain.” Catarina said, eye glittering with excitement.

Magnus paused for a second taking in the determined expressions on his friend’s face before deciding that the best option was to plunge right in with an explanation.

“Alec is getting married to Lydia Branwell in two days time.” Magnus said, trying to keep his voice as steady as possible.

“But I thought Alec was...” Catarina began to speak stopping when Magnus just shrugged. “Oh”

“Exactly.” Ragnor added.

“And you’re sure?” Catarina asked.

“I thought so and Isabelle told me as well, so…” Magnus let the sentence die away.

“Dios. You rich people are so stupid.” Raphael's voice was dripping with contempt.

“So what are you going to do?” All the humour had left Catarina’s face and she looked at Magnus in concern.

“Honestly? I have no clue. I think perhaps the delightful Isabelle is giving me too much credit.” Magnus slumped back in his seat.

“Shut up.” Catarina snapped and Magnus jumped a little at the harshness of her tone only relaxing when she broke into a smile. “You're Magnus frigging Bane. So stop moping and get the guy.”

Magnus looked carefully at his friend as if trying to find any kind of doubt there, any sign that she was teasing him, and all he saw was resolution.

“I'm sorry Mr. Bane but there’s a gentleman here who insists he needs to speak to you.” Before he had a chance to answer one of the staff appeared at the door.

“I’ve told you before Elias, just Magnus is fine.” Shaking his head Magnus stood and walked over. “Did he give you a name?”

“Yes sir, um sorry, Magnus. He said his name was Alec Lightwood. I asked him to wait in the library, I hope that was correct.”

Magnus ignored the chorus of _oohs_ behind him. His only response was giving them the finger. Alec was here and Magnus didn't have the faintest idea what he was going to do.

“It’s fine, thank you Elias.” Magnus paused in the doorway taking his time to straighten his vest and jacket. If he was going to face Alec he was going to make damn sure he looked fabulous doing it.

Not wanting to see the expressions on his friend’s faces, Magnus strode out of the door. The last thing he heard was Ragnor’s distinctive british accent. “I can't help but feel this weekend is going to be rather fabulous.”

Magnus wished he could share his friend’s optimism

…………..

Alec paced restlessly, hands clasped tightly behind his back, palms sweaty with anxiety. Just being in Asmodeus, no Magnus Bane’s house brought back all the memories he had struggled for years to forget.

When he’d been younger he’d loved this room, its floor to ceiling bookcases seeming like the gateway to a myriad of adventures. He remembered the hours he and Magnus had spent sitting here. Magnus would be perched on one end of the window seat, Alec on the other end watching in rapt attention as Magnus read out one of his favourite stories. Even as a young teen Magnus had had a flare for the dramatic. He'd always been a natural showman and the picture in Alec's mind of Magnus, sunlight glinting in his hair, his voice bringing the stories on the page to life, was still vivid.. Every word had seemed to flow and Magnus would seamlessly change into accents and use fluid gestures to accentuate his story.

Alec paused as his eyes fell on the window seat, apparently unchanged by time. Taking a deep breath he deliberately turned his back on it. There was no point reminiscing, especially when all it did was remind him of what he’d lost and what he could never have.

Alec gripped his hands tighter together as the door opened. Tensing his shoulders he watched Magnus walk in, determined to not show even a tiny iota of weakness. It wasn't easy. The years had been more than kind to Magnus and the handsome twenty something Alec had known had matured into a stunning man, all sharp cheekbones and muscular build. Seeing Magnus, Alec thought, was like staring at the sun; if you did it for too long you’d never be able to look at anything the same way again.

“Alexander.” Magnus’ smile was dangerous as he walked towards him. Alec gritted his teeth hoping that Magnus wouldn't notice the way the muscle in his temple twitched.

“Magnus.” Alec nodded tersely.

“To what do I owe this unexpected visit? I would’ve thought you’d be far too busy for little old me this weekend.” Magnus sauntered casually over to the globe drinks cabinet by the side of the room and flipping open the lid began to pour himself a drink. “Care to join me? I do so hate drinking alone.”

“Thanks. I'm good.” Alec raised a hand to refuse, feeling stiff and awkward.

“As you wish.” Magnus shrugged and Alec thought he detected a hint of tension in his shoulders although perhaps it was just his imagination. Magnus swung round, cut glass whisky tumbler in hand, and smiled smoothly. “But where are my manners? I hear congratulations are in order.”

Alec rocked on the balls of his feet, unable to speak as Magnus moved closer and looked at him intently, his eyes slightly narrowed.

“Marriage is a wonderful institution.” A sad look flitted over Magnus face. “Not that I’d know.”

The last part was spoken so softly that Alec wasn't even sure he’d heard it correctly.

“Yes, well, that’s why I'm here.” Somehow Alec managed to find his voice. He was gripping his hands together so tightly they were practically going numb.

“Oh really?” Magnus raised a perfectly coiffed eyebrow. Alec had to glance over Magnus’ shoulder, out of the window, to concentrate.

“Yes.” Alec paused for a second not entirely sure how to continue, the real questions he had burning on his tongue. _Why are you here? Why now of all times?_ Instead he aimed for slightly safer ground. “This wedding is very important to Lydia and myself and I’d appreciate it if you…”

“Lydia Branwell? I’ve met her a few times, she seems lovely.” Magnus spoke softly and Alec wasn't really sure where he was going with this.

“She is. It’s a solid partnership, for both of us.” Alec winced as the words came out of his mouth. They sounded so dry and dusty.

“Solid partnership? That’s hot!” Magnus muttered contemptuously.

“And I, no we, would appreciate it if everything goes ahead smoothly.” Alec proceeded to ignore Magnus' last comment. “In fact I think it would be better if you weren't here this weekend. It would look strange if you weren't to come to the party tomorrow and I think it would be better for everyone if you just left.”

“Sorry Alexander but I can't do that.” Magnus replied not looking the least bit sorry.

“Why? I mean why not?” Alec had been foolish to think that Magnus would listen to reason and he could hardly tell him the truth. That the whole wedding thing was tough enough without having to see Magnus at every turn.

“Well firstly I promised Simon he could use the house and you know how accident prone he is. My father would be spinning in his his grave if he knew I left him alone in his precious house. The last thing I want is to be haunted by the vengeful spirit of Asmodeus.” There was no mistaking the bitterness in Magnus voice whenever he spoke about his father, not that Alec didn't understand why. “Secondly your sister would never forgive me.”

The frustration Alec felt with the whole situation seemed to be morphing into something more like anger. Hearing his sister was involved, although not really surprising, stang. At the very least, he’d hoped Izzy would be supportive. As it turned out he was wrong. It was infuriating how even the closest people to him couldn't see why he had to do this.

“Damnit Magnus, why'd you have to make things so difficult.” Alec could feel his temper starting to flare up, perhaps in part it was easier and more familiar than dealing with any more complicated emotions . He’d tried being reasonable but typically Magnus seemed to determined to be purposefully perverse. “God! Why are you even here? Did you think it would be funny to mess up this weekend?”

“Alexander let's make one thing clear. When I agreed to come back I had no clue about your impending nuptials. This may come as a shock to you but Newport society gossip rarely reaches as far as London.” Magnus still sounded remarkably calm despite Alec’s outburst. “But now I am here I’m quite determined to stay.”

“Why?” Alec gritted out.

“Well I could argue that I love a good party and I hear your  pre-wedding shindig at the yacht club is going to be quite spectacular.” Magnus rubbed his silver ear cuff between his finger and thumb.  “It would be a lie of course, but quite a plausible one don't you think?”

“Seriously?” Alec rolled his eyes. Magnus had the uncanny knack of frustrating him more than anyone else. Especially when he spoke in riddles.

“Deadly.” Magnus stepped a little too close and Alec was frozen to the spot. “I miss you Alexander. I miss us.”

“Don’t.”

He'd convinced himself that he was over the way things ended between the two of them, filed it away in a box deep in his mind never to be opened. Then Magnus had to walk back and say things like that with such intensity and suddenly it felt like that box was on the verge of flying open and letting all those feelings come flooding back. Magnus Bane, looking beautiful and ethereal and acting like a goddamn modern day Pandora who didn’t seem to care that some wounds should never be reopened.

“Don't what? Alexander I've been in love with you for so many years that I can't even remember a time when I wasn't.”

The pain of hearing those words was almost physical. For years Alec had longed to hear them come out of Magnus mouth and the irony that the moment he finally did was the worst timing ever wasn’t lost on him.

“Is this a joke?” Somehow Alec managed to speak as he stepped back as if burnt. He’d never thought of Magnus as cruel but this, this was too much. It couldn't be true.

“No.” All the humour had left Magnus face replaced with deadly sincerity. Alec couldn't even look at him anymore and instead turned his back, shoulders hunched. “I’ve tried to get over it but nothing works and I am quite aware that I should've told you earlier. It seems as though this is my last chance to convince you. I think you should know I'm not going to give up without a fight.”

“I'm begging you Magnus don't do this. This isn't a game.”

“Believe me I'm quite aware of that.” Alec could feel the warmth of Magnus body as he moved closer behind him. It made his head spin.

“You just don't get it do you?” Alec snapped, allowing the anger to flow through him. It was better than feeling anything else. “You have no idea what’s at stake. I suppose it amuses you to make things even more difficult for me.”

It was cruel and uncalled for, Alec knew that, but somehow lashing out at Magnus lessened the panic rising in his chest.

“Not at all,” Magnus replied.

“Then just stop!” Alec spun back round, glaring at Magnus.

“I can’t. I love you.” Magnus said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Stop saying that like you mean it” Alec clenched his hands into fists at his sides as Magnus just shook his head. “You don't know me anymore. You stopped knowing me years ago.”

“And who’s fault was that? Look I understand that you don’t feel the same. You’ve made that quite clear, but please believe that you can trust me.”

Alec felt himself wince. The memory of the last time they’d spoken was still as painful as it had been that day.

“Just leave the past where it belongs and keep out of my way.” He had to get out of here, right now before he did something stupid.

Barging past Magnus, Alec stormed towards the door.

“You say I don't know you but I do.” Alec froze to the spot at Magnus words. “I know you’ll have your reasons for doing this, foolish though they undoubtedly are. I want to help you Alec, please just talk to me.”

“No.” Alec shook his head softly from side to side. He wanted nothing more than to blurt the whole sorry tale out but he couldn't. Not now. It was far too late.

“You’ll be lonely your whole life and so will she. Neither of you deserve it.” There was a desperation in Magnus voice that made Alec’s heart clench in his chest. “So please let me help you.”

“You can’t.” Alec sighed before striding out of the room slamming the door behind him.

…………….

As soon as Alec left Magnus slumped against one of the bookshelves. Even though it was naive of him he’d truly hoped that if he was just brave and told Alec how he felt somehow it would miraculously change things. The pain of being wrong burnt more than he’d ever imagined.

The sound of the door opening roused him from his stupor, although he had to fight his disappointment when it was Catarina that entered and not Alec.

“Hey are you ok?” Catarina smiled softly as she walked towards him. He really must look like hell for her to drop her usual acerbic manner, Magnus thought.

“Yes, yes I'm fine.” Magnus stood straighter and brushed imaginary lint off his jacket in a futile attempt to put a brave face on things.

Catarina pursed her lips as she looked at him and Magnus knew that she’d seen right through the pretence.

“Don't lie to me Magnus.” Cat moved over to the window seat and patted the spot next to her for Magnus to sit down.

Wincing slightly Magnus shook his head. That spot was too tied up with memories of Alec to even consider sitting there. He could still picture them sitting there in happier times, Alec listening to him intently and Magnus trying every trick he could think of to bring that beautiful smile to Alec's lips.

“Not there.” Magnus rasped out, relieved that he didn't have to worry about the burden of pretending everything was fine.

“Ok then.” Catarina stood up and looped her arm through his and Magnus almost wanted to laugh at the determined expression on her face. “You know you haven't given me a tour of your garden yet and you know how I love the outdoors.”

“You're not going to give up are you?” Magnus smiled ruefully as Catarina firmly shook her head. “Ok then let's go.”

Thankfully they managed to escape from the house without anyone noticing them, although Magnus was almost certain that all it would've taken was one stern look from Cat and anyone with half a brain would've known to steer clear.

They walked in companionable silence, Catarina occasionally squeezing his arm in reassurance, until they were a significant distance from the house.

“So?” Catarina raised an eyebrow before sitting down on the freshly mowed grass, angling herself towards the house. Magnus knew it was so she could make sure no one bothered them.

“Fine.” Magnus huffed as he joined in her in sitting down. “If you must know it was a complete disaster.”

Catarina didn't comment, just tilted her head to one side.

“I'm going to have to tell you everything aren't I?” Magnus rolled his eyes as he leant back on his hands to look up at the blue sky above them. Somehow it was easier to not face Cat as he spoke. “If you must know I told him I loved him and he thought it was a joke.”

“OK.” Magnus glanced across and saw Cat chewing her lip as if deep in thought. “Why do I get the feeling there's more to this than your telling me.”

“It is my constant curse that you know me entirely to well my dear.” Magnus tried for a flippant response but was quite aware he fell significantly short of his goal. “Have it your way.”

To give her her dues Catarina sat quietly as Magnus relayed the whole conversation, not even commenting once.

“You know you never did tell me why the pair of you fell out.” Of all the things Catarina could have asked, that was the one thing Magnus found the most difficult to talk about.

Magnus looked back at the clouds, his heart clenching painfully at the thought of reliving that day. He’d tried not to think about it over the years but still it came back to haunt him and even now he couldn't make sense of it.

“The truth of the matter is I really don't know.” Magnus murmured. It was just one of the many things that had incessantly niggled at him over the years. Not even the time spent at different colleges had put a dent in their relationship before that day and Magnus had always believed their friendship to be rock solid, untouchable until suddenly it wasn't.

“You know it might help if we can work that bit out. From what Ragnor said Alec’s sister seems absolutely certain he has feelings for you.” Catarina reached out and squeezed his shoulder. “Look I get it's painful to talk about but I really think you need to.”

Magnus sighed as he sat upright and looked at his friend once more.

“So let's just go through things, unpack them and see what falls out. Sometimes another perspective really helps, you know.” Catarina stretched her legs out in front of her. Magnus knew the look on her face all too well. It was a look that showed how determined she was to talk about this and that she’d be brutally honest with her thoughts.

“Fine.” He huffed before taking a deep breath and telling her the whole story.

Despite the years he could still picture the look on Alec’s face when he’d told him that he couldn't do this anymore, that he couldn't be around Magnus at all. How he’d hoped that Alec would come and see him off at the airport or at least reply to his texts when he arrived in London. It was only after three weeks of radio silence that Magnus had accepted that their friendship was truly over and had decided that it was for the best if he stayed in London and took over the UK side of the business. There was, after all, nothing left for him in Newport.

“As I said I have no idea why. Things were fine the night before.” Magnus had to admit he did feel a little better for talking but it still made no sense.

“The night before?” Catarina scrunched her brow and stared at him intently.

“Well yes. I was only due to go away for a month but Newport does love a party..”

“Good party?” Catarina had the hint of a smile on her lips

“It was rather epic if I say so myself.” Magnus smiled proudly. “You know I’ve always thrown fabulous parties.”

“And Alec was there.” Catarina prodded

“Yes, of course..”

“And?”

“And what? We were drinking and having fun same as normal.” Magnus replied somewhat defensively.

“Why am I not surprised.” Catarina laughed briefly before returning to her more serious expression. “So how did the night end?”

“Honestly? I'm not entirely sure. It’s all rather fuzzy.” Magnus admitted felling more than a little sheepish.

He always prided himself on having an excellent tolerance for alcohol but that night he’d overindulged more than usual. Two months earlier he’d split up with Camille and he was only just getting over it. In fact it was only thanks to Alec’s constant support that he hadn't completely fallen apart in the aftermath of her betrayal. Looking back it seemed clear that the reason he’d gotten so drunk was that he was dreading leaving Alec for the month he was due to be overseas. He wasn't sure if he’d realised it at the time.

“Aha.” Catarina declared. “So something happened that night. Listen Magnus, I know what you're like when you're that drunk. You can be a prize idiot.”

“Thank you so much.” Magnus didn't waste the effort of denying something that was undoubtedly correct.

“It’s the truth. Anyway, beside the point. We need to find out what happened, so who else was there?” Catarina persisted, leaning forward as if sure she was onto something.

“Look it’s a nice idea but…” Magnus paused for a second, unwilling to admit he’d spent the following weeks phoning anyone who knew Alec to try and find out what happened. “I spoke to Isabelle afterwards and let me tell you that woman can drink enough to sink a battleship.”

“Yes?” Catarina raised an eyebrow.

“She had less of a clue than me. As far as she remembered Alec was ridiculously happy when they walked home, everything seemed fine. He didn't even flinch when their father caught them sneaking in.” Magnus replied trying hard to keep the grimace off his face when referring to Robert Lightwood.

“Well I take it from that look that Daddy Lightwood doesn't approve of you.” Catarina plucked a stray blade of grass and twirled it in her fingers.

“Understatement of the century.” Magnus replied not even bothering to mask the contempt in his voice for senior Mr. Lightwood . The man was a hypocrite at best, always concerned about what others thought and yet happy to cheat on his wife with a c-list celebrity half his age.

“And Alec’s mother?” Catarina had turned all her attention to Magnus and it was only out of the corner of his eye that he saw someone approaching.

“Well it seems like you can see for yourself,” Magnus replied as he looked over his shoulder and saw none other than Maryse Lightwood herself approaching.

“Oh this should be interesting.” Cat laughed as the pair of them scrambled to their feet.

Magnus steeled himself. Whilst Maryse had never been anything other than polite, he was in little doubt that she disapproved of his friendship with Alec. He fully expected her visit to be yet another person telling him he should leave.

“Magnus! Isabelle told me you’d returned.” Magnus tried to hide the look of shock on his face as Maryse approached, an actual smile on her face. “It's so good to see you. It’s been far too long.”

“Okay.” Magnus narrowed his eyes and looked at her closely searching for any sign of deceit. It wasn't easy with a woman like Maryse who had a lifetime of dealing with the backstabbing of Newport society. She did seem actually pleased to see him. It was disconcerting to say the least.

“But what am I thinking? Where are my manners? I see you have a friend with you.” Maryse looked at pointedly at Catarina and Magnus had to fight a groan. Apparently even under the current situation society etiquette came first with Maryse. He shouldn't have expected anything less.

“Of course.” Magnus replied smoothly, reigning in his shock and plastering a polite facade on his face. “Maryse Lightwood, this is my good friend Dr. Catarina Loss.”

Magnus couldn't resist accentuating the doctor part knowing full well that it was bound to impress someone like Maryse. Beside him Catarina surreptitiously rolled her eyes.

“It's a pleasure to meet you Dr. Loss. I wasn't aware Magnus had guests staying with him this weekend.” Maryse smiled as she extend a hand out which Catarina shook firmly.

“Well Magnus did promise us a fun weekend, so how could we resist. And please, just Catarina is fine,” Catarina replied with a careful smile.

“I'm sure he did. So it sounds as though you have a few people staying.” Maryse raised a perfectly coiffed eyebrow at Magnus.

“Oh just some close friends from college. Catarina here, my friend Ragnor who’s just been offered a position as the head of Classical studies at Columbia, and Raphael Santiago.” Whilst Magnus truly hated this sort of small talk he still knew exactly how to play the game.

“How lovely. Do tell Mr. Santiago the last time I was in New York I stayed at his hotel the duMort and was delighted with my stay.” Maryse paused for second as if in thought before continuing. “Better yet, if the four of you aren't busy you should join us for high tea. There will be a small crowd and you’d be more than welcome.”

“That sounds delightful. We’d be glad to wouldn't we Magnus?” Catarina nudged Magnus firmly in the side.

“If you're sure.” Magnus said, still more than a little shocked by the invitation.

“Positive. I know Maxwell can barely wait to see you again, and I feel certain that Luke will feel exactly the same.” Maryse’s smile seemed almost relieved and trying to work out what was going on in her mind was making Magnus head spin.

“Well that’s settled then. Shall we say four o’clock?” Maryse barely gave Magnus time to process what was going on. He was only dimly aware of Catarina agreeing before she was gone. The only reminder that she had actually been there was the lingering smell of Chanel no 5, her signature perfume, still in the air.

“I think we can safely say Mommy dearest has no problem with you.” Catarina laughed as soon as Maryse was out of earshot.

“Well that was weird.” Magnus said more to himself than to anyone else.

………..

Alec hit the punching bag with such ferocity that the impact reverberated up his arm. It still wasn't enough. The pain in his hands didn't even come close to masking a deeper one eating away at him constantly.

He’d managed to slip into the house unnoticed and for once he was grateful for the chaos reining in the house for allowing him to do so. Not that it made a difference. His default approach of working out to the point of exhaustion wasn't coming even slightly close to helping him lock away how seeing Magnus again had made him feel. The harder he punched the damn bag the more Magnus’ face flashed before his eyes. Still he couldn't stop, not when that would mean actually thinking about what had happened. Every time his fists struck leather he heard the words in his mind, “I can’t. I love you,” and it was far more tortuous than any physical pain could ever be.

Magnus should by all rights have hated him, after all hadn't he be the one who’d pushed him away.

He’d been so sure that he was doing the right thing at the time. He’d felt certain that his father’s threat to destroy Asmodeus Bane’s company was perfectly possible. Magnus’ father took decadence to whole new level, and ignored the fact that the once great Edom industries was falling apart at the seams as a result.

But Alec had been a fool. He’d been so busy trying to protect Magnus from his father’s wrath that he hadn't stopped to think that if there was anyone who could save Edom it was Magnus. Asmodeus had been more than happy to turn over the reins and Magnus had single handedly turned the company into one of the world’s leading tech companies, one that didn't even notice when their former CEO’s lifestyle inevitably caught up with him.

Perhaps there’d been a chance for them to reconcile but Alec had been so convinced that Magnus would hate him that he hadn't even turned up to the funeral. It was only now he realised just what a fool he’d been.

Here he was again, dancing to his father’s tune.The irony was that this time it was to save their own company Idris, destroyed by the same lack of care that Asmodeus had shown for Edom. Robert Lightwood behaving the same way that the man he purported to despise had done but determined to not let his eldest son take the reins unless Alec had what Robert deemed to be the right image.

“Hey buddy.” Alec glanced up to see Jace standing in the doorway watching him with a look on his face that was crossing the line between sympathy and sorrow.

Turning his attention back to the punching bag Alec continued in his futile attempt to take his frustration on an inanimate object.

“That bad huh?” Jace was persistent as ever and with a huff of resignation Alec paused, resting one hand on the bag. “I take it you went to see Magnus?”

“I don't want to talk about it.” The words came out as more of a growl than anything and Alec hoped that was enough to deter his brother. On the plus side at least it wasn't Izzy who’d found him.

“Fair enough.” Jace shrugged. “But no offence, Lydia’ll be here soon and much as the shirtless sweaty look is hot the smell most definitely isn't.”

“Gee, thanks.” Despite himself Alec couldn't hide the smile on his face. To many people Jace came across as brash and loud, but his brother’s presence was one of the few things guaranteed to get Alec out of a funk.

“Truth hurts bro.” Seeing the smirk on Jace’s face as he spoke was a relief to say the least but Alec couldn't resist looking at him cautiously, left eye slightly closed, unable to fully relax yet “Why the look? You said you don't want to talk about it, right?”

“Yeah.” Alec said, relieved that his brother understood went to push and went to leave well alone.

“Fair enough. I mean you know you can if you want to but that’s up to you.” Jace grabbed a hoodie from the bench at the side of the room and threw it at him. “In the meantime, Mom’s doing high tea so time to suit up.”

……..

“I’m really not sure this is such a good idea,” Magnus grumbled as Catarina grabbed his arm and began to drag him out of the house.

“Nonsense dear boy. From what I hear you don't turn down an invitation from Maryse Lightwood herself.” Ragnor replied looking far too happy at the prospect for Magnus’ liking.

“Says the man who is just looking forward to enjoying my discomfort.” Magnus muttered.

“That is an added bonus. Of course I'm intrigued to see if your Alexander is as godlike as you always profess him to be.” In typical fashion Ragnor didn't even try to deny his penchant for meddling.

“Is this what it’s going to be like all weekend?” Raphael muttered under his breath. Despite his friend's grumpy expression there was no mistaking the glitter of excitement in his eyes that showed Raphael was enjoying the situation even if he’d never admit to it.

“Magnus, we’ve been through this. If Momma Lightwood invited you there has to be a reason. I think it’s safe to say you have more people on your side than you think.” Catarina stepped into the situation in her normal no nonsense way and Magnus had to admit that she made a valid point.

“Right then, shall we?” Although it was a question, there was no mistaking by the way Catarina herded the group of them towards the Lightwood house that there was no backing out.

Magnus was so caught up in his thoughts that before he even realised it they were emerging from the treeline to see a group of people standing around on the Lightwood’s garden terrace. He barely had time to compose himself before a small figure came hurtling towards him and he only just recognised it was Max Lightwood before the boy had bundled into him.

“Magnus! Everyone said you were back and then Mom said she’d invited you and I said fucking awesome and she shouted at me but it is fucking awesome so screw her cos I haven't seen you for ages and you should see my manga collection now its fucking huge and everyone is so boring they don't even care but I know you will cos you've always been way cooler than them…” Max barely took a breath as he rambled on, talking a mile a minute, arms waving around dramatically.

“Hey, slow down young Lightwood.” Magnus chuckled as he looked down at Max’s excited face, the smile only fading as he caught sight of Alec staring across at them, a look of horror on his face. Clearly Maryse hadn’t forewarned her eldest son about the other guests she’d invited.

“Yeah, ok cool.” Max took a deep breath and attempted to shrug casually. It was beyond adorable. “Still just ‘cos my brother’s an ass doesn't mean we can't be friends right?”

“It most certainly does not and if I don't see your manga collection I’ll be very disappointed.” Magnus smiled reassuringly

“Fucking A.” Max was practically vibrating with happiness. Magnus would've enjoyed the young boy's reaction more if he wasn't so conscious of the way Lydia Branwell was looking at Alec with concern, her hand placed on his forearm.

“Well if it isn't Magnus Bane.” With all Magnus' attention split between Max and Alec, he hadn't even noticed Lydia’s grandfather, Henry Branwell, making his way towards him. “It’s been far too long old friend.”

Whilst it had been a few years since he’d last seen Henry the years had been kind to him, his hair was still a bright ginger albeit with a smattering of grey throughout and his hazel eyes were as bright and inquisitive as ever the only hint that time had passed was a slight deepening of the laughter lines at the corners.

“You won't get any argument from me, it has been too long.” Magnus smiled down his old friend stifling a laugh as he took in the many modifications on his friend’s wheelchair and not being even slightly surprised. “You've upgraded I see.”

“Well, if I'm fated to see out my days in this old girl the least I deserve is a cupholder.” Henry replied seriously.

It was entirely typical, Magnus thought, that Henry had taken to his change in circumstance with his usual stoic good humour. To anyone else the tragic accident that had not only left him without the use of his legs but had claimed the life of his son, daughter-in-law, and John Monteverde, Lydia’s first husband, would've destroyed them for life. Henry Branwell was not such a man. Rather than bemoan his misfortune he chose to be grateful that he had survived and pledge his every waking minute to inventing new things to improve the lives of others. To say that Magnus had the utmost respect for him would be an understatement at the very least.

It was more than that though; Magnus owed him a debt of gratitude. When he had moved over to London his father’s company was on its knees. Thanks to a collaboration with Henry the pair had managed to invent a cutting edge streamlining system for the internet, jokingly nicknamed the portal, which rapidly became the industry standard and secured the future for both companies. Although Magnus had fully understood Henry and Charlotte’s decision to move to the US to support their granddaughter after the accident, he had missed them both greatly.

“Actually, it's very handy you’re here. I’ve been working on something, I call it the sensor, a way for the blind to navigate but I seem to be having some issues and…” Henry began to speak only for his wife, Charlotte, to appear by his side.

“Henry Branwell are you bending Magnus’ ear about your inventions again?” Charlotte smiled benevolent down at her husband. “I'd lay odds you haven't said hello to the poor man’s friends yet have you?”

Henry looked up somewhat confused and only then seemed to notice Catarina, Ragnor and Raphael standing beside Magnus.

“Sorry dear,” Henry replied somewhat sheepishly. Charlotte didn't look even slightly surprised as she shook her head .

It was entirely in character for Henry to get so involved in his latest inventions that he became completely oblivious to everything else. Magnus was pretty sure the world could be exploding around him and Henry would still be staring intently at the electronics in front of him. It was, Magnus felt, an integral part of his eccentric charm.

“It’s Ragnor and Catarina isn't it? I don't believe we’ve met.” Charlotte stepped forward and took over the social niceties. “Please ignore my husband’s rudeness, he really doesn't mean it.”

Despite Charlotte's diminutive frame there was still the steely determination there that Magnus knew of old but there was more than that about her. Charlotte Branwell had a way of making everyone around her feel instantly at ease and after the obligatory introductions even Raphael of all people was smiling.

“If I were you I’d go help yourself to some food, the chocolate cake is divine.” Charlotte pointed towards the table that was overflowing with far too much food for the group assembled. “Max, why don't you go introduce everyone?”

Max shrugged as if he didn't really care either way but nonetheless led everyone over to the rest of the group leaving Magnus with Charlotte and Henry.

“Now then you two can head over in a second as I know we won't get a moment's peace until Henry has told you all about his latest invention.” Charlotte laughed and Henry didn't even bother to disagree. As she moved beside Magnus Charlotte squeezed his arm. “Perhaps you’ll be able to stop him blowing every fuse in the house.”

“I’ll do my best,” Magnus replied and Charlotte patted his arm.

“Glad to hear it. Perhaps if you can convince our granddaughter that things are under control...” Charlotte’s sentence faded away as she glanced across to where Lydia was talking intently with Maryse Lightwood. Turning back she saw the look of confusion on Magnus' face.

“You don't approve?” Magnus hesitated to ask but he really needed to know what his dear friend’s opinion was. Whilst he wanted nothing more than to win Alexander over - or at the very least dissuade him from this ridiculous marriage - he really didn't want to upset Charlotte and Henry in the process.

“Ah.” Charlotte sighed heavily, a sad look on her face. “All I’ll say is Lydia and Alec are far too alike for their own good, both ridiculously self sacrificing.”

Magnus nodded, understanding exactly what she was implying. It seemed increasingly as if all the happy couples’ nearest and dearest were ambivalent at best towards the impending nuptials, which left Magnus confused as to why the pair were persisting with it. Glancing over he saw the pair standing together, clearly engaged in the sort of small talk that he knew always made Alec uncomfortable. Whilst they made an undeniably handsome couple and were clearly fond of each other, there was undoubtedly something missing, the sort of excitement and adoration that was usually unmistakable in a couple in the run up to their wedding. If anything they just looked tired, as if they were steeling themselves to get the whole thing over.

“Right then, I suppose you’d better tell me all about your latest project.” Deciding that giving Henry his full attention was better than risking Alec seeing him watching his every move Magnus turned back to his friend. Certainly a work puzzle was exactly the kind of distraction he was sorely in need of right now.

…………

For Alec, dealing with everyone at his mother’s high tea was excruciating.  As soon as he saw Magnus appearing through the hedge line he realised things were on course to get exponentially worse. Picking up on his mood Lydia had laid a hand on his arm. It hadn't helped in the slightest, especially when she explained that his own mother had invited Magnus.

Maryse Lightwood had never been what you could call maternal, never really involved in her children’s life, but Alec was in no doubt that his mother had heard exactly what had happened between him and Magnus. He was certain his father would've made sure of that. Or maybe he wouldn't? Was it possible that Robert Lightwood was so ashamed of his eldest son's sexuality that he deliberately kept his own wife in the dark? Realistically, it was the only thing that made sense. If Maryse had known the situation surely she wouldn't have invited Magnus.

A small part of his brain still had questions. Alec had to use every ounce of concentration to block them out because if Maryse did know then the invite carried a whole other significance that he simply couldn't deal with right now.

“Sorry, miles away,” Alec muttered as Lydia elbowed him in the side and he realised that Luke had been saying something. He’d been so distracted he didn't have the foggiest idea what.

“Don't worry about it. I'm guessing you’ve got a bit on your mind right now.” Alec couldn't help but notice how Luke’s eyes flicked briefly over towards Magnus before looking back again. “With the wedding plans I mean.”

“Honestly, I'm leaving that up to Lydia and Mom,” Alec replied. Seeing the smile on Luke’s face he wondered if he’d imagined the earlier gesture.

“You know what, I'm guessing that’s most definitely the sensible plan. Speaking of.” Luke clapped a hand on Alec’s shoulder as he nodded towards where Maryse was chatting with Clary and Jace. “I'd best go check on her.”

Alec nodded, a slight smile on his face. There was no doubt that Luke had been good for his mother. For once in her life she seemed genuinely happy and there was a lightness to her that was clear to see. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Luke approached her, wrapping an arm around her waist and the look she gave him, one filled with the sort of genuine affection he’d rarely seen on his mother's face, made his heart clench.

“You ok?” Lydia looked at him, eyes filled with concern.

“Yea, yes I'm fine.” Alec schooled his expression determined not to show any weakness. “I'm just going to get a drink, d’you want anything?”

It took all the strength he had to stay standing as he walked over to get their drinks. He felt like he was in a bad dream, the sort of nightmare that you couldn't even look forward to waking up from. It certainly didn't help when he glanced back at Magnus to see him surrounded by an adoring crowd that included his youngest brother and Henry and Charlotte Branwell.

Magnus seemed to be commanding the group in his usual confident way and Alec longed to be more than an observer looking in. Naturally Magnus seemed to be getting on famously with Henry and Charlotte. He shouldn’t really be surprised, after all he knew that he and Henry had worked together in the past, but he couldn't help the pang of jealousy.

Henry and Charlotte had always been welcoming and kind to him but Alec had never been able to fully relax around the pair. Perhaps it was because Charlotte always seemed to have the uncanny ability to look at him as if she could tell everything that was going on in his head. Whilst he knew that Henry was, in all likelihood, oblivious to what was going on there was no way she didn't recognise his relationship with Lydia as the charade it was. There was more to it though. The Branwell’s had the sort of relationship that Alec knew he could never have. Despite nearing their ruby wedding anniversary the love between the pair of them was unmistakable, it was there in every touch and look they shared.

As Alec began return to his fiance he deliberately positioned himself with his back towards Magnus, not wanting to torture himself with watching him any more.

By the time he approached Lydia, Maryse had made her way over and the way the pair of them were talking intently made him hesitate to join them. Fortunately he was saved the embarrassment of standing uncertainly, a champagne flute in each hand, by Charlotte Branwell joining him.

“You don't mind if I join you do you Alec? It seems my husband has been stolen away, at least for now.” Charlotte smile warmly at him as she indicated where Magnus and Henry were both staring over a tablet, matching frowns of concentration on their faces.

“Not at all. It looks like Lydia and Mom are busy.” Alec tried to smile back politely but was quite sure that Charlotte would notice the tension in his shoulders.

“Well in that case she won't be needing this.” Charlotte plucked the glass out of his hands, and as was frequently the case, Alec couldn't help but feel that were it not for the current circumstances she was someone he would get on with rather well. “Mind you, I'm happy he has Magnus to talk with and I'm quite sure when those two get their heads together they’ll come up with something remarkable.”

“Yes, I'm sure they will.” Alec replied as casually as he could, surreptitiously glancing back at Magnus. It had always been the way, even when they were younger, that Magnus had a way of charming everyone around him. The only difference now was that Alec, having intentionally pushed him away, could no longer rely on his friend to help him through the social situations he struggled with.

“I knew Magnus came from over here but he didn't really talk about it when he was in London. I didn't realise the pair of you were neighbours. Knowing Magnus I'm sure he was quite the handful growing up.”

“Um yes.” Alec’s smile tightened on his face as he was almost overcome with the onslaught of happy memories from their childhood together. The way Charlotte narrowed her eyes when she looked at him made it quite clear that she’d noticed his reaction too.

“Well you can tell my darling granddaughter that she needn’t worry. I would say with those two collaborating again Branwell’s is probably going to be more than secure for some time yet.”

Alec wasn't sure what to read into that statement, it was said almost casually but it made him wonder if Charlotte knew more than she let on about the impending marriage.

“I'm sure she’ll be pleased to hear it.” Alec replied blandly.

“It’s funny those two, well their minds seem to work the same way. Between you and me I rather think they’re both way too stubborn to allow any problem to get the best of them.” Alec smiled softly at Charlotte’s words as they were absolutely spot on. “Magnus certainly has a way of making things work out that’s almost supernatural if you ask me.”

“He’s certainly quite magical..” Alec blurted out, lulled into complacency by Charlotte’s kindly ways, finding himself blushing bright crimson when he realised what he’d said. “I mean when it comes to technology.”

“Precisely.” Charlotte touched his arm in what was clearly meant as a reassuring manner but Alec saw the look in her eyes and knew that single phrase had entirely given him away. “Well I suppose I should go and intervene before Henry monopolises poor Magnus all afternoon.”

Alec was still obsessing about his faux pas as Charlotte slipped away and he barely even noticed Lydia joining him.

“I recognise that look. Everything ok?” Lydia frowned slightly as she looked at him.

“Yeah, yes, it’s fine.” Alec replied feeling anything but. “Umm can we talk?”

Lydia didn't answer, simply raising her eyebrow before nodding cautiously as Alec led her to the edge of the terrace. As soon as he was sure they were out of earshot he began to speak, leaning towards Lydia as an extra precaution against being overheard.

“It’s just your grandmother seems to think Magnus and Henry are going to collaborate, so I thought you should know. I mean if it changes anything about, well, us I’d understand”

When the pair of them had come up with their plan it’d been borne out a mutual need and the last thing Alec wanted was for Lydia to feel obliged to go ahead with things if her circumstances had changed.

Lydia chewed her lip, deep in thought as she processed the new information before looking at him with the steely determination he knew so well.

“That’s good news, definitely.” Lydia paused for a second as if weighing up her words. “But it doesn't really change anything in the long run.”

Alec went to speak but Lydia held up a hand to silence him.

“I don't doubt they’ll come up with something groundbreaking but that doesn't really help your situation does it?” Alec had to admit Lydia was right on that one but it wasn't just about him was it? “Anyway in the long run an alliance between Idris and Branwell is the best way forward. Branwell can't rely on grandfather’s inventions forever and we have to look at the bigger picture. Where will be in 10 years? 20?”

Alec swallowed thickly trying to stamp down the panic at the thought that this was going to be his life for, well, forever.

“Alec there’s a reason why we agreed this was the best for both of us.” Lydia’s expression slipped into something softer than her normal business-like image. “We’re both responsible for huge corporations and thousands of people’s jobs and careers. We can't let emotions get in the way. We need to be sensible about it and lead with our heads.”

“Yeah, no, you’re right.” Alec ran his fingers through his hair nervously whilst trying to calm himself. Everything Lydia said made perfect sense and yet here he was letting Magnus get under his skin. Again.

“I mean unless it’ll be weird for you.” Lydia leaned in a spoke softly and Alec scrunched his brow wondering where she was going with this. “I mean working with Magnus.”

“What! No, I mean why would it be?” Alec jumped back a little as if burned. He’d known Lydia for years but he’d never ever spoken about Magnus and yet somehow she seemed to know what was going on.

“I mean I know you had a falling out years ago and I…” Lydia continued and Alec felt like he could breathe again. Maybe she didn't know after all.

“Lydia, its fine. Like you said we lead with our heads not our emotions.” Alec said with far more confidence than he felt.

“Ok good.” Lydia was back to her normal no nonsense self and that in itself helped Alex to relax further. “Right well, I suggest we get back to the party.”

“Yeah, let's do that.” As Alec turned Lydia took his arm.

“It’s a good plan Alec.” She whispered in his ear before kissing him lightly on the cheek.

“I know.” Alec muttered under his breath trying his best to ignore the way Magnus glanced across at them.

“Alec, Lydia.” Luke strode over to them beaming smile as ever on his face. “I thought I’d say goodbye before I disappear.”

“Heading off so soon?” Lydia asked, saving Alec having to ask.

“Well seeing as your father has just arrived.” Luke nodded over his shoulder and Alec felt his heart sink. He’d though Robert Lightwood was due to arrive tomorrow, apparently he wasn't that lucky. “Don't worry I’ll see the pair of you at the party tomorrow, try and keep me away.”

…………..

Magnus had no love for Robert Lightwood, not even close, but even he had to admit the man knew how to make an entrance and this afternoon was no exception. Robert emerged through the patio doors to the terrace as if he was making a grand entrance at the Oscars and Magnus didn't miss the way the rest of the Lightwoods instantly tensed up. Magnus also noticed Luke slipping away through the garden and to be honest he didn't blame him one bit.

As Robert strode into the gathering, Charlotte rejoined Henry and him and Magnus was in no doubt that his relaxing discussion with his old friend was well and truly over. As he glanced across he saw Alec and Lydia clearly hadn't noticed yet and still seemed to be deep in discussion. He tried not to stare but he couldn't help but watch as Lydia kissed Alec on the cheek. Maybe it was wishful thinking but it looked more like a gesture between old friends than a couple in love.

He did notice the second Alec noticed his father and assumed his default soldier stance in response. It seemed that even though Robert Lightwood had moved out well over a year ago the family was still very much under his sway.

On the other side of the terrace he saw Catarina, Ragnor and Raphael joking with Jace and Clary and noticed the look of surprise on their faces when they saw Jace tense.

Straightening his jacket, Magnus made his excuses and strode over to join them. Call him petty, but if Robert had arrived Magnus was determined to make sure he was right in the middle of things.

It was only as he walked over that he noticed that Robert wasn't alone; a blonde man followed behind him who looked decidedly out of place in the current environment. It wasn't just the man’s appearance which was more akin to a surfer than a Newport society darling, all blonde hair tan and casual jeans and black t-shirt combo, there was more to it than that. The man, despite his relaxed exterior, seemed to be watching the gathering with a keenly observing eye, as if noting down every tiny detail of everyone present. It was, Magnus felt, a little disconcerting.

“So that’s Daddy Lightwood then.” Catarina whispered conspiratorially in his ear as Magnus joined them. “He seems popular.”

Magnus had to stifle a laugh.

“I think we can safely say he doesn't like you at all judging by that look.” Catarina nodded in Robert Lightwood’s direction. It took every ounce of self control Magnus had to not wink and wave knowing how much it would annoy the man. The difficulty was he could see out of the corner of his eye just how tense Alec was. He knew that poking the proverbial beast was the last thing he should do however much he wanted to.

“Who the hell is that guy?” Jace, as usual was the one to voice what everyone was thinking.

“I take it he’s not one of Roberts PAs then?” Magnus asked as he watched Robert lead the man over towards Maryse. To say it was awkward when he kissed his soon to-be-ex-wife on the cheek would be an understatement. Magnus got the distinct impression that Robert had said something judging by the way Maryse stiffened and smiled tightly at the other man.

“Well he’s not young, female, and hot, so unlikely.” Izzy’s voice dripped with contempt.

“You make a good point.” Magnus laughed, trying to lighten the mood somewhat.

Clearly satisfied he’d said enough to Maryse, Robert led the man over to Alec and Lydia. However he introduced him clearly didn't please Alec who didn't even bother to try and mask the scowl on his face. Luckily Lydia seemed to take it upon herself to deal with the situation.

Out of the corner of his eye, Magnus saw Maryse grab Max, who was currently trying to stuff as much chocolate cake as physically possible into his mouth. Something was most definitely afoot judging by the way she leant down to talk to him.

As he turned his attention back to the group, Magnus noticed Lydia approaching with the mystery man in tow and over her shoulder saw Robert talking to Alec.

“Magnus, hello. It’s so lovely to see you.” Lydia paused to air kiss either side of his face leaving Magnus no choice but to play along and reply with an equally banal platitude.

“May I introduce you all to our guest for the weekend.” As ever Lydia acted like the perfect society hostess as she introduced everyone in the group, only hesitating uncertainly as she reached Magnus friends.“Where are my manners.” Magnus laughed, if you could even call it that with how fake and humourless it sounded. “This is Raphael Santiago, owner of the hotel DuMort, Dr Catarina Loss, and Professor Ragnor Fell. I'm sure you all know this is our blushing bride Lydia Branwell.”

It took everything he had to keep the bitterness out of his voice.

“I'm sorry I don't think we’ve been introduced.” Magnus turned to the blond man who was watching everything intently.

“This is Mr. Underhill. He’s a reporter for the Post and has agreed to stay this weekend to report on the wedding.” Magnus guessed from the slight tightening of Lydia’s lips that she, at least, hadn't been aware that the press had been invited to the wedding.

“Just Underhill’s fine.” The man smiled.

Magnus looked at him with narrowed eyes. Underhill didn't exactly seem delighted with his assignment judging by his serious expression and the way he stood with his hands stiffly by his sides. Before Magnus had the chance to probe deeper Max came bounding up. Seeing the look of mischief in his eyes, Magnus had the distinct impression he was up to something.

“Bonjour Mr. Underhill. Mama said I should come and introduce myself. I'm Maxwell Lightwood.” Max solemnly offered his hand. “ _Je suis très heureuse de faire votre connaissance._ That’s French by the way, but then I'm sure you know we lived in France for a summer. I am also learning Japanese and Mandarin. I do so love languages and music and dance. Mama says the arts are very important in a young man’s education.”

Underhill looked suitably confused as he shook the young man’s hand and Magnus had to stifle a laugh as Max sneakily winked in his direction, the little shit.

“It’s nice to meet you Maxwell,” Underhill replied.

“Oh do call me Max, all my friends do and I'm sure we’ll be friends.” Max smiled, his expression looking remarkably similar to his mother’s when she was making polite conversation.

“Max would you be a dear and get me another drink?” Isabelle asked, clearly deciding to play along with her brother’s mischief.

“Why of course my darling sister.” Max replied before turning to bow solemnly to Underhill before taking his leave.

“Ok, that was was weird.” Underhill muttered to himself more than anyone else before turning to Magnus, who was the nearest person to him. “Is he always like that?”

“Max is... a character shall we say.” Magnus replied diplomatically.

“You can say that again.” Underhill shook his head, for once looking more than a little confused.

“I take it society weddings are not normally your thing?” Magnus raised an eyebrow. He was pretty sure he’d heard of Underhill before, but as far as he was aware the man was more known for covering the business world. “In fact I think I've only read your business articles. Didn't you write the one on Bane industries? If so, excellent work. Not that I'm biased you understand.”

“Of course not.” Underhill laughed and Magnus felt some of the tension abate. “But yes, this isn't really my thing. As it turns out if Robert Lightwood asks for you and your editor agrees you don't have much of a choice. Still I'm trying to make the article more about the future of Idris rather than, you know...”

Underhill waved his arm to indicate the polite grouping.

“Well that makes perfect sense.”

Magnus paused for a second, wanting to get under the professional veneer that was Underhill. Why he wasn't sure, or more likely didn't want to admit because the reality was that the press attending made him worry even more about Alec’s emotional wellbeing.

“I’ll look forward to the finished article. You never know, maybe I can persuade you to write something about Bane again, I have a feeling there’ll be some new things coming up in the near future.”

“I’ll hold you to that you know.” Underhill grinned, looking utterly guileless, which Magnus supposed was exactly why he did so well as a journalist.

“So just Underhill then. I'm sure there's a story there.” Magnus probed slightly.

“Yeah. It’s a funny one really. When I started writing I wanted to work more in politics, get under the skin of government and ‘Under-Hill’ seemed like a good pseudonym. A silly college play on words.” Underhill continued. “It’s stuck since then really and now its a part of me.”

“So it’s not your real name then.” Magnus narrowed his lips slightly

“Ah now that’s be telling wouldn't it.” Underhill replied evasively. “In all seriousness though I think a degree of anonymity is important to keep doing what I'm doing with any type of integrity.”

“I see your point. Still very sneaky.” Magnus was determined to push a little deeper.

“I suppose.” Underhill shrugged. “But it keeps the husband happy. He’s even more private than me and has this unerring belief that I'm going to be a world renowned reporter so...”

Of all the things Magnus had expected, Underhill outing himself so casually certainly wasn't one of them and it left him scrambling for something to say.

“Interesting.” Magnus murmured more to himself than anyone else, only realising that Underhill had heard him when raised an eyebrow and folded his arms. “Sorry. I just mean I'm guessing Robert Lightwood doesn't realise...”

“That I'm gay.” There was a slight harshness to Underhill’s tone that was unmistakable. “I don't see how that’s relevant.”

“It really isn't to most of us. As I'm sure you're aware I count myself as a freewheeling bisexual, but Robert is far more conservative in his views. He has certain expectations when it comes to his family which most of them largely ignore, but...” Magnus tried to lighten the mood but could see that Underhill had definitely caught on to the undertone judging by the predatory look in his eyes.

Magnus groaned internally, realising he’d said too much but there was no backing out now. One thing was sure he really needed to get to know Underhill better because it was just possible he’d found exactly the ally he needed.

…………..

“You brought a journalist to my wedding.” Alec snapped as soon as Lydia and Underhill were out of earshot.

“I’d watch the way you speak Alec. I'm still your father you know.” Alec snorted in derision, which was probably not the best reaction.

“Don't pull that one. You know full well that is just you making sure that everything goes the way you want. That we all behave like dutiful little soldiers. Hell, you’re even pretending everything's ok with Mom.”

Although he knew he shouldn't let his father get to him, that too much was at stake, he couldn't resist biting back. He may have to go ahead with this sham of a wedding but he was damned if he was going to let his father get away with everything. Knowing that Idris was dependant on a deal with Branwell gave him a stronger bargaining position. As husband to the Branwell heir and CFO even his father wouldn't be foolish enough to block his move to take over the company.

“Well it seems to me it’s a good job I am here.” Robert folded his arms and stared defiantly at his son. It was a look that had terrified Alec when he was younger but now that he had a significant height advantage it had lost a little of its power.

“What is that supposed to mean exactly?”

“I would've thought it fairly obvious. Care to explain to me what Magnus Bane is doing here? I thought I made it perfectly clear how I felt about that man. We cannot associate with the likes of him, it tarnishes the whole family-friendly image we have.” Robert continued without a hint of irony and if Alec hadn't known his father entirely too well he'd have been surprised by the hypocrisy.

“Well firstly, Mom invited him and secondly, it seems he’s working on a project with Henry Branwell so I’d get used to him being around if I were you.” Alec pushed down how the thought of Magnus being around made him feel. There was really no point in even going there but despite it all there was no way in hell he wasn't going to defend him. “Listen, I’ll play the dutiful son if that’s what you want. I’ll have the perfect little corporate wife but that’s where this ends. Once this is done you’re going to hand over Idris and leave me the hell alone. Unless of course you want to bankrupt the whole company and then who’s going pay for your girlfriend’s diamonds, huh?”

Alec turned without even allowing his father to answer and headed back to Lydia, trying his utmost to hide how he was shaking with anger.

………….

Magnus usually felt more than comfortable in any social gathering but the whole situation was rapidly becoming as close to hell as he could imagine. If it wasn't bad enough that he’d been stuck talking to Alec’s fiance, who he actually liked, Robert Lightwood’s arrival made things even more excruciating.

Not that the dagger-like stares he was getting from Robert would ordinarily bother him; it was more that he couldn't resort to his default tactics of acting even more flamboyant than usual. For once he had to at least try and play nice, it was the least he could do. Alec had clearly been rattled by his conversation with his father, judging by the strained expression on his face and the unmistakable tension in his shoulders, and whilst every instinct was screaming at him to make a scene all it took was looking at the anguish in Alec’s eyes to make him think twice. There was absolutely no doubt in his mind that there was a reason Alec was putting himself through all of this. A reason that wasn't related to being madly in love with Lydia Branwell. Now was neither the time nor the place to get to the bottom of things.

Still there was only so much he could take and soon enough he found the irresistible pull of steak and vodka back at Casa Bane too much to fight. It didn't take long to make his excuses, and thankfully his friends seemed perfectly aware that he needed at least some alone time.

As he reached the tree line between the two estates he’d just begun to relax when none other than Maryse Lightwood caught up with him. With a sigh of resignation, Magnus realised the ordeal wasn't over quite yet.

“Magnus, leaving so soon.” Although Maryse still looked very much in control there was a tightness to her features that Magnus hadn't ever seen before.

“I'm afraid so. There are places to be that aren't here.” If he was honest there was only so much polite conversation that Magnus could take right now and he’d pretty much reached his threshold.

Maryse nodded tersely.

“Look Maryse, not to be rude but I'm a busy man and if you have something to say?”

“I'm sorry.” Maryse interrupted, her voice so soft that Magnus wondered if he’d misheard.

“Excuse me?” Magnus watched her intently, one eyebrow raised. Maryse looked down and brushed her skirt down before standing up straight and looking him  in the eye.

“I owe you an apology.” Maryse said, her jaw set in determination, an expression that reminded Magnus of Alexander.

“Continue.” Magnus’ curiosity was well and truly piqued.

“I realise that you probably think poorly of me. I don't blame you for that but I need you to understand that I have always done what I thought was best for my children.” Maryse held his gaze and Magnus nodded. “But I misjudged you and for that I'm sorry. I allowed Robert to drive a wedge between you and Alec. I thought it was for the best but I was wrong. I could argue that I allowed Robert to influence me for too long but I have to take responsibility for my actions. Isabelle told me how you feel about Alec and I have one request.”

Magnus was lost for words, to busy staring in disbelief at the tears pooling in the corners of Maryse’s eyes.

“I don't know why Alec is doing what he is but I know this it’s not what he wants. My son is a stubborn man, perhaps too much like me. I know he won't listen to anything I say, but...” Maryse paused as if unsure how to continue. “All I ask is don't give up on him.”

“I couldn't if I wanted to.” Magnus blurted out as if compelled to tell the truth.

“That’s good.” The smile on Maryse’s face was the most genuine Magnus had ever seen. “He needs you more than he ever has. Please stop him making the biggest mistake of his life.”

Maryse didn't even wait for a response turning on her heel as if embarrassed by her sudden show of vulnerability. She paused for a second before turning back.

“Alec is a creature of habit. He always goes for a swim at 6 am sharp.”

“I’ll bear that in mind,” Magnus replied, feeling a little off balance by the unexpected nature of the conversation.

“Thank you.” With that Maryse was gone leaving Magnus to stare after her retreating form for far too long.

When he finally made his way home it was with a new lightness. Things might be difficult, but he had the distinct impression he had more allies than he’d imagined. In any case if there was one thing that Magnus had always loved it was a challenge.

 


	2. Saturday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day before the wedding

The house was quiet as Alec slipped out. Not that he’d expected anything else, he always had been the early bird of the family, his siblings barely emerging before midday if they could get away with it.

The morning sun was still pale in the sky and Alec could feel the dew dampening the grass between his toes as he walked to towards the outdoor pool. Pulling his robe around him tightly to protect himself against the dawn chill, he could just picture his sister telling him he was stupid to swim this early when it was far warmer through the day. Then again she didn't really understand.

For Alec, the peace and quiet of the world awakening was far more important to him than anything else. It gave him that one thing he usually lacked so much, time alone. Time to switch off from the stress and pressure of everyday life and to just be himself, the routine of it all calming him more than anything else.

This morning was different. This morning the thoughts that had been haunting him still swirled around his head, invading everything. It felt as though all his normal coping strategies were torn down when faced with the image of Magnus telling him he loved him, Magnus laughing with Henry and Charlotte Branwell, Magnus looking at him with concern in his dark eyes after he’d spoken with his father.

The quiet of the pool surrounded him like a comforting embrace as he stepped through the high hedges that surrounded it and onto the paved area around it. Only the large pool house was there to watch him; the dark windows and turquoise painted wood walls silently observing. The soft whirr of the motor removing the covers was the only sound. 

Having placed his robe carefully on one of the wrought iron benches at the poolside, Alec moved to the deep end and rotated his shoulders roughly before diving straight in.

The water was cold but not unpleasant, the kind of mild shock to the system that drove out other thoughts. It was exactly what he needed. The sound of the water lapping against the pool's tiled walls and the feel of his muscles working in perfect synchronicity as he swam from end to end succeeded in clearing his mind for what felt like the first time in ages.

By the time he’d reached his twentieth length Alec felt better than he had in days but a slight movement in his peripheral vision drew his attention. As he paused at one end, an arm leaning on the side and his other hand pushing his damp hair out of his eyes, he noticed someone sitting by by the side of the pool and as he blinked away the water he realised it was the one person who he wanted to see both the most and the least at the same time.

There was a split second when Alec considered ignoring him but with a sigh of resignation he pulled himself out of the pool instead. He’d have to face Magnus again at some point and now was as good a time as any.

“Don't mind me. I have to say I was enjoying the view a great deal.” Magnus smiled as he held out Alec’s robe leaving him no choice but to walk toward him. It was either that or stand on the poolside dripping.

“Pity,” Magnus murmured as Alec wordlessly snatched the robe out of his hand and hastily flung it on. “But just so you know I most definitely liked what I saw.”

“What are you doing here?” Alec snapped, trying to ignore Magnus’ words and more importantly try and control the blush that was spreading over his body. 

Despite the early hour Magnus still looked effortlessly gorgeous, his hair perfectly coiffed and his eyes lined with his signature black kohl. The bright turquoise tunic he was wearing was free flowing but anything but modest, its neckline cut deep and revealing a large expanse of tanned chest which was only accentuated by the multiple necklaces he wore. In contrast his black trousers were sinfully tight, seemingly cut to highlight his muscular thighs, which knowing Magnus they probably were.

“Well, darling, I would've thought that was obvious. I'm delivering your wedding present. It is traditional after all.” Magnus relaxed back in the chair, crossing his legs languidly and waved an arm to a large object wrapped beside him.

How Alec hadn't noticed the large object on the table next to Magnus he wasn't sure. Clearly he’d been too focused on his unexpected visitor. In all the years he’d known him Magnus was most definitely not a morning person and he convinced himself that was why his attention had been solely on the man relaxing on the garden chair. The fact that whenever Magnus was near everything else seemed to fade in the background had nothing to do with it.

Alec hesitated staring at the object. It was large, almost 2 foot tall and triangular in shape, all wrapped up in white tissue paper and finished off with a large red bow at the top where the paper bunched together.

“You can open it you know.” Magnus laughed softly and Alec spun back to look at him, right eye slightly narrowed. Magnus looked back, expression open and guileless, but he couldn't help but feel this had to be some sort of trick.

There were so many questions flooding his mind again it was almost overwhelming. How did Magnus know he was here? Why did he come? What the hell was he up to? Whatever was going on there was one thing he was sure of, he couldn't let Magnus see he was getting to him. There was far too much at stake for any signs of weakness.

Alec rolled his neck and tried to ignore the sensation of trickles of water running down his back. Instead he squared his shoulders and moved with determination towards the present.

The paper tore easily and the dampness on his fingers made it fade to translucent. As the paper fell away Alec froze on the spot as the perfectly modelled yacht underneath was revealed.

“I hope you like it.” Without him noticing Magnus had stood up and moved beside him but still Alec couldn't drag his eyes away from the model ship, the sight alone bringing back a wealth of memories. 

“It’s the Edom.” The words escaped from Alec lips with a small gasp as his hand hovered beside the little boat's delicate snow white sails.

Although it’d been years since he’d seen the real Edom, the memories of happy summers spent relaxing on it’s wooden decks were still as strong as ever. Alec felt as if he could almost smell the crisp sea air and feel the sun beating down on his skin as if he were still there, in simpler times, when life was a fun adventure and he and Magnus would escape the pressures of family life to just take to the water. 

“It is.” 

Alec glanced up to see Magnus smiling at him; it was too dazzling to look at for too long so he turned his attention back to the model.  

“A perfect replica, down to tiniest detail, except of course for a model you and me on the deck, but you can't have everything.” Magnus words were casual, flippant even but Alec felt sure he heard some anxiety underneath them, the small chuckle he gave at the end sounding somewhat forced. “Shall we see how she sails?” 

Magnus brushed past him and carefully lifted the model off its stand, only pausing when he reached the poolside to look over his shoulder and arch an eyebrow as if in challenge before kneeling down and placing the boat carefully in the water.

With a huff of resignation Alec joined him, trying to ignore the way Magnus was looking up at him through his eyelashes, a small smile playing on his lips as grasped the boat's mast firmly between his thumb and forefinger.

“Cast off.”

With his trademark flourish Magnus propelled the boat forward, letting the mast go dramatically, before sitting back on his haunches. It took every drop of strength Alec had inside him to drag his attention away from the way the black fabric of Magnus pants seems to be straining to encase his muscular thighs or the way a small damp patch from the pool water darkened the right knee. Not that watching the little ship sail away was any easier to deal with, the very sight of it bringing flashes of happier times to his mind, but at least the model didn’t look back at him as if it were seeing into his very soul.

“Do you remember that day you stole a bottle of your dad’s whiskey and we drank so much neither of us were capable of sailing back?” 

Alec's eyes remain fixed on the little ship as it made its way to the middle of the pool and he couldn't help but smile. As if he could ever forget that day, both of them giggling like schoolchildren and fumbling over ropes before finally deciding that the best idea was to drop anchor. That night they’d slept out on the wooden deck, snuggled under an old blanket and it was as if Alec could still feel the way Magnus head had rested on his shoulder as he pointed out the stars overhead spinning tall tales about their names. It was one of the happiest nights of his life.

“You do remember.” Magnus said clearly noticing his change in expression. “You were so wasted.”

Alec snorted in derision.

“Well you were.” Magnus retorted and as Alec turned to look at him he had to stifle a laugh at the adorable pout on Magnus’ face.

“Oh and you weren't?” Alec raised an eyebrow.

“I'll have you know I was perfectly in control.” 

“Says the man who decided pole dancing on the mast was a good idea and ended up nearly tangled up in ropes.” Alec easily fell into the old routine of playful banter that had always been between them.

“Well I had to do something. You were swaying so badly I thought you’d fall overboard.” Magnus retorted quick as a whip

“Oh yeah? And the rambling stories about the stars, that's the kind of thing a sober person does is it?” 

“Its called distraction Alexander, and I don't remember you complaining too much at the time.” 

“I was humouring you.” 

“Alec.” The sound of Max calling him snapped Alec back to reality and he realised he’d unconsciously been moving closer to Magnus. It was so damn easy to get caught up in Magnus' spell and once more he'd almost become victim.

“Alec? Where the fuck are you?” Max’s voice sounded closer now and Alec leapt to his feet, hastily putting some distance between him and Magnus.

“Jeez Alec who the hell swims at this time in the morning.” Max came barreling through the hedgeline before noticing Magnus and breaking into a broad grin. “Hey Magnus.”

“Hello to you too.” Magnus winked and he got to his feet and brushed down his pants.

“Woah, cool boat.” Max hurried over to the pool and gazed in open admiration at the model. “Is that the Edom? Have you still got it? Can you take me out on it sometime? Please.”

“I'm sure Magnus is too busy Max.” For some reason the thought of Max and Magnus having adventures on the Edom without him was painful.

“Not at all. Just tell me when and where.” Magnus smiled down at Max. “One of the perks of being the boss is I can make the time if I have to “

“Awesome.” Max was practically bouncing and Alec couldn't find it within himself to deny his baby brother the excitement of a possible adventure. 

“Max, why were you looking for me?” It was selfish he knew, but Alec couldn't help but try and divert the conversation back to safer ground. 

“Oh yeah.” Max rolled his eyes dramatically, putting his hands on his hips as if to demonstrate how annoyed he was. “Well  _ Robert _ wants us all back for breakfast to play happy families so he sent me out to find you.”

As the youngest of them their parents breakup had almost certainly affected Max the most, but the way he said their fathers name with a sneer on his face made Alec's heart twist painfully. It wasn’t that he didn’t understand, quite the contrary, he had more reason than most to hate their father, but it hurt that his baby brother had been let down by Robert Lightwood at an age when most kids needed their parents the most. He only hoped Luke could be there for him instead.

“Sound like duty calls Alexander,” Magnus said. And there it was again, that raised eyebrow that was just so damned distracting.

“It’s bullcrap.” Max blurted out. “This whole goddamn wedding is a pain in the ass.”

Magnus couldn’t control his laughter and Max seemed extremely proud that he’d elicited that reaction.

“Well it is.” Max had turned to give Magnus his full attention clearly believing he was way more interesting than his own brother. “Hey Alec you should just marry Magnus instead he’s way more fun the Lydia and guys can do that now. Also it would piss off Robert sooooo much.”

“Max!” Alec warned more than a little grateful that his baby brother still had his back to him so he couldn’t see the look of panic in his eyes.

“What? It’s true and we could tell  _ Robert  _ where to stick it. Magnus would look out for us all wouldn’t you.” Maz continued undeterred 

“Well I could be persuaded.” Magnus laughed, clearly thoroughly enjoying the situation. Alec’s throat felt uncomfortably dry. Although Magnus was clearly amused when their eyes met there was a silent challenge there, as if he didn’t find the idea to be joke at all.

“We gotta go.” Alec grabbed Max’s arm probably way too hard, but he could barely think straight with the panic starting to brew.

The worst part was that there was a small corner of his brain that was determined to grab onto the possibility of he and Magnus together forever and not let go. A tiny voice telling him that it could work, a voice that he desperately tried to shut down.

As he dragged Max away he could still hear Magnus chuckling to himself, and he had to try and think of something, anything else to clear his mind

Instead of happy memories he tried to focus on when they’d finally got home from their night on the water. How his father had screamed at him as his mother watched on and had lectured him about responsibility and upholding the Lightwood name. The way he'd only managed to placate Robert Lightwood by lying and telling him that he and Magnus had taken some girls with them. His father had suddenly changed his tune when he heard that and clapped him firmly on his shoulder and laughed proudly, telling his still upset mother that ‘boys would be boys’. How for weeks afterwards Alec pretended to be seeing an imaginary girl from town called Jessica Hawkblue. He’d been seventeen years old and it was one of the few times in his life he remembered his father looking proud of him.

It was enough to remember why he was doing what he was.

………….

As Magnus walked back home he allowed himself to feel a small amount of hope. Whilst he usually had an abiding hatred of early mornings there wasn't a single doubt in his mind that getting up at such an ungodly hour was worth it because for the first time since he’d come back he and Alec had actually come close to talking like they used to.

Of course there was still the not so small matter of Alec getting married tomorrow, but even such a small step forward seemed encouraging. He was now more certain than ever that there was some unknown reason why Alec was doing what he was, and if there was one thing Magnus was very good at it was getting to the bottom of people's motivations. As for him and Alec, well that was a problem for another day. His top priority was making sure that Alec didn't have to go through with the wedding.

Approaching the back terrace he saw the distinctive figure of Ragnor sitting at one of the tables, an elaborate tea service laid out in front of him as he perused the morning paper. Fortunately his old friend seemed entirely engrossed in whatever he was reading and hopefully that meant that Magnus could avoid the almost inevitable teasing he would've otherwise faced.

“I can see you, you know.” Ragnor called out, eyes not moving from his paper. “So you may as well come and join me.”

“Fine.” With a frustrated huff Magnus reluctantly made his way to the table and sat down heavily, crossing his arms defensively in front of his chest. “I see you've made yourself at home.”

Magnus indicated the newspaper, The Times, and the tea set.

“I do have standards.” Ragnor carefully folded his paper up and placed it almost reverentially on the table before looking at Magnus over the top of his glasses. It was such a cliched mad professor pose that Magnus almost burst into laughter. “I take it your uncharacteristically early appearance has something to do with the delightful Alexander. I also assume that commenting on my tea is an effort to avoid the topic.”

“I have no idea what you mean.” Magnus began before realising the error of his ways when Ragnor shook his head firmly. “Ok have it your way. I went to see Alec and before you say anything I...”

“Good.” Ragnor said firmly, interrupting Magnus flow.

“Excuse me?” 

“You heard me just fine.” Ragnor shrugged, a slight smile playing on his lips as he saw the shocked expression on Magnus face. “Clearly you have limited time to convince Mr. Lightwood that he is making a terrible mistake.”

“Ok,” Magnus replied cautiously, waiting for the pithy comment that was sure to follow. 

It wasn't so much that Ragnor was unsupportive, if anything the opposite was true, but ordinarily he actively tried to avoid any conversation related to Magnus’ love life.

“Yes well despite your assertions that I am, now what was the phrase again? Oh yes a ‘cold hearted emotionless Brit’ that was it. I think you’ll find that I have always wanted what's best for you. To be honest it makes a refreshing change for you to be pursuing someone who seems actually worthy of your affections. Of course the getting married part does overcomplicate things, but then I suppose I shouldn't be surprised with your penchant for attracting trouble.” Ragnor smiled affectionately. It was more than a little disconcerting. 

“Ok, I'm confused here.” Magnus scrunched his brows and looked closely at Ragnor as he took off his reading glasses and placed them neatly on his newspaper.

“Really? Fine. Let's not beat around the bush here then. I may have only met Mr. Lightwood briefly but I must say it is not a pleasant thing to witness someone so obviously pushed into a situation against their will. I'm afraid your Alexander is not a terribly good actor, anyone with eyes could see how he looks at you despite his attempts to pretend otherwise.” Ragnor replied in his normal no nonsense manner. “So please tell me you've made some progress because quite frankly the sooner all this drama is resolved and we can carry on as normal the better I say. Now have some tea and tell me all about it”

Without waiting for an answer Ragnor poured Magnus a drink in a spare cup that just happened to be on the table. It was almost as if his old friend had been expecting him to arrive; knowing Ragnor, he probably was.

Magnus hummed thoughtfully as he accepted the cup, not entirely sure how to begin before deciding to plow straight in.

“Much as it pains me to admit it you're right of course.” Magnus conceded only for Ragnor to indicate for him to continue with a wave of his hand. “Yes I spoke to Alec and...”

Magnus paused to sip his tea before continuing.

“It was nice, great really. We talked about old times and it was, well it was almost as if the last five years never happened, at least for a while.” Magnus smiled softly at the memory before snapping back to reality. “Maybe I'm just fooling myself..”

“Nonsense. Clearly the man has feelings for you.” Ragnor replied with surprising ferocity.

“Maybe, maybe not.” Magnus ignored the snort of derision from Ragnor that indicated exactly what he thought of that statement. “What I can't work out is exactly why he’s doing this. I mean if I could work that part out then maybe I could help him.”

“Agreed. If only there was a bored investigative reporter on the scene who'd been press ganged into covering a society wedding,” Ragnor deadpanned

“Ragnor you cannot be suggesting I get the press involved. I get that you barely know Alec but I can promise you he would never forgive me if I outed him against his will.” 

“Oh credit me with some common sense. ” Ragnor shook his head. “All I'm saying is I had a rather nice conversation with that Underhill fellow and he was asking some very insightful questions.”

“Okay.” 

“Apparently he was entirely unconvinced by our lovebirds and maybe I suggested that he look into the reason behind a lot of society weddings. I may have implied that on the whole they are more business deals than epic romances.” Ragnor looked more than a little pleased with himself and Magnus honestly wasn't sure whether to be impressed or scared. Underhill himself was a gay man but that in itself didn't mean he wouldn't out Alec, and the idea made Magnus extremely uncomfortable.

“I strongly suggest you speak to him. I have a feeling you have far more allies than you ever suspected. 

“Fine. I’ll think about it.” Magnus sat back in his chair as he mulled everything over. It was true that Underhill could be useful, but the situation was very delicate. If years of business had taught him one thing, it was the ability to negotiate without showing his hand. He had the distinct feeling that it would come in very handy over the next 24 hours.

“Excellent. Well in that case perhaps I can finish my tea in peace.” Ragnor reached for his paper and glasses again in a clear signal that as far as he was concerned the conversation was well and truly over.

“You’re not coming inside?”

“Lord no! Apparently Simon is so nervous about this evening’s performance that he has decided to start his practice early.” Ragnor put his glasses on and opened the paper.

Magnus smothered a laugh at the thought of Ragnor, who infamously thought any music bar Wagner and few select classical pieces was beneath him, grimacing through Simon’s setlist. It was a shame really. Despite his exuberant nature, Simon was actually a very talented musician.

“Perhaps I can persuade him to practice at the venue instead, get a feel for the space. I'll give you a shout when the coast’s clear.” Magnus stood and patted Ragnor affectionately on the shoulder.

“For which I would be eternally grateful.” Ragnor grumbled as he carefully turned his page.

Magnus laughed softly to himself as he made his way back into the house.

…………

Family breakfast was every bit as awkward as Alec had thought it would be. If it wasn't bad enough that Robert had been trying his best to play the benevolent patriarch, he had that damned reporter Underhill watching everything. Then Robert had declared loudly that as a wedding present he would be recommending Alec as CEO of the company, and that it was high time he stepped back for the younger generation to lead the way forward. He even had the gall to imply that his announcement was for family only when Underhill was sitting right next to him practically writing every word down.

All in all, Alec had never eaten so fast in his life and was more than grateful for the excuse of visiting the yacht club to check on the arrangements for tonight’s party. Izzy had used the exact same excuse to escape earlier. 

Naturally, it wasn't that simple. Before he managed to leave Robert pulled him to one side and informed him in no uncertain terms that the deal would be off unless he spoke to the reporter and left a glowing impression of the Lightwoods and by extension Idris. 

Having placated his father somewhat with the promise of talking to Underhill later, his assertion that the party had to be perfect seemed to carry some weight, and bought him some time to get away. Alec practically sprinted to the garages.

It was only when he was sitting behind the wheel of his favourite gunmetal grey convertible Mercedes that he began to relax. There was something about racing down the Newport roads, wind in his hair, that always gave Alec the illusion of freedom.

As he turned onto the driveway he saw the distinctive blonde haired figure of Underhill walking towards the garden. Supposing that now was as good a time as any, Alec floored the gas to catch up to him.

“Get in.” Alec growled as the car screeched to a halt next to Underhill, throwing up a cloud of dust in its wake.

“Okay.” Underhill narrowed his eyes suspiciously before somewhat reluctantly getting in. He’d barely done up his seat belt before Alec sped off, taking more than a little satisfaction in the way Underhill paled and grabbed on to the door handle. 

“My father said you wanted to ask me some questions so here I am. Ask away.” Alec purposefully stared straight ahead, gripping the steering wheel tightly as he flung the car around a tight bend.

“You don't like me very much do you?” 

Alec glanced sideways to see Underhill looking at him carefully. He looked calm and unassuming but Alec supposed that was pretty much his schtick. Pretend to be no threat and then people would open up to you when they really shouldn't.

“I try not to judge people I don't know. That’s more your sort of thing isn't it?” Alec gritted his teeth as he focused his attention back onto the winding tarmac in front of him. The frustration of the last 24 hours was definitely getting to him, but he couldn't find it within himself to care.

“Oh, so that’s what it is, you don't approve of my job” Underhill laughed softly and relaxed back into his seat apparently having got used to Alec’s somewhat erratic driving style.

“Because being a gossip writer is such a noble career.” Alec muttered under his breath.

“It pays the bills.” Underhill shrugged entirely nonplussed. “Anyway that’s not my normal role. Usually I cover more business and politics.”

“Then?” Alec scrunched his eyebrows, momentarily confused why a serious investigative writer would be wasting his time at a society wedding.

“Why am I here? When Robert Lightwood requests you personally you don't have much choice in the matter.” There was no mistaking the slight bitterness in Underhill’s voice and despite himself Alec felt himself warm to the man. Meeting a fellow victim of his father’s machinations had a tendency to do that.

“Why not just say no?” Alec asked, genuinely interested in the answer.

“Well generally I like my job. Also I like getting paid.” Underhill replied and Alec found himself tensing again, the thought of someone invading his life just to get paid getting under his skin. “My husband and I have just moved into a new apartment and money’s a little tight at the moment so needs must.”

“Your husband.” Alec blurted out, swerving the car sharply in his shock at the casual way Underhill had just revealed he was married to a man. 

Honestly Alec wasn't really sure what to feel, here he was being judged by a man who had literally the sort of life he’d always wanted but knew he could never have. Granted Alec had never had to worry about money, but he’d gratefully give up all the riches he had just to have the freedom to be who he really was. The trouble was it wasn't that simple, not with his family relying on him. Much as he didn’t want to admit it, he was jealous, jealous of Underhill, of his easy smile and relaxed attitude and the fact that he could be happily in love and not trapped in a gilded cage like Alec was.

“Well yeah. Would’ve thought the wedding ring was a hint.” Underhill waggled his left hand showing off a simple platinum band and effectively rousing Alec from his thought. “Or is it the husband thing?”

“What no! God no. I'm not...” Alec fell over his words trying to make up for his assumptions whilst still struggling with the overwhelming feeling of envy clawing at him. “It doesn't bother me if you're, well... umm.” 

“Gay?” Out of the corner of his eye Alec saw Underhill raise an eyebrow, all traces of good humour leaving his face.

“Seriously, I have no issue with anyone’s sexuality,” Alec replied. The irony that he, a gay man, was being accused of being homophobic was not lost on him. Although it was hardly a surprise with the way he stumbled over the word ‘gay’ as if by saying it he would instantly reveal the truth about himself. “My father though..”

Alec couldn't help but mutter the last part under his breath and he could see by the way Underhill’s eyebrow inched higher that the other man had definitely heard him. He probably shouldn't have said anything, but he couldn't find it within himself to feel bad about outing Robert Lightwood as the bigot he was.

“Noted.” Underhill murmured as if filing the information away for another day. “So where are we going?”

“Um, the yacht club.” Alec felt somewhat off balance at the way Underhill had changed the subject so swiftly. Judging by the soft smile on his face as Alec side-eyed him, he was back to his usual facade. 

“Ah, the bachelor party.” Underhill nodded.

“Well it’s more of a pre-wedding party so...” 

“Ok then, let's see how the other half lives.” Underhill chuckled, leaning back in his seat and putting his hands behind his head.

…..

As it turned out it was remarkably easy to convince Simon to relocate his practice to the actual venue. All it took was a phone call to the Yacht Club Duty Manager, Maia Roberts, and mentioning that a certain Isabelle Lightwood was already there finalising arrangements.

The downside, of course, was with Catarina and Ragnor deciding to stay to stay at the house it meant that he and Raphael ended up being co-opted into moving Simon’s ridiculous amount of equipment. Strangely enough Raphael, who was normally the first to complain about everything and anything, didn't seem to be even slightly annoyed at becoming an impromptu roadie.

Luckily enough the first person Magnus saw when he arrived was Isabelle and taking his opportunity to escape being a human pack mule he made his way over to talk to her. Isabelle, who in all likelihood was still feeling a little guilty for dragging him into the mess that was Alec’s wedding, played her part to perfection by insisting that she desperately needed Magnus' help with the decor.

All in all, everything was going remarkably well. Simon successfully set up his equipment and the acoustics in the large room leant themself perfectly to his music whilst the decor was unsurprisingly tastefully stylish. Taking a break from the frantic activity surrounding them, Maia, Izzy, Raphael and he were all relaxing as Simon ran through his setlist when the door to the yacht club ballroom opened and Alec and Underhill walked in.

As he looked over to the new arrivals he saw the exact moment Alec spotted him. There was no mistaking the split second falter in his step and the way his eyes darted about as if looking for an escape route before squaring his shoulders as if heading into battle.

Beside him Isabelle didn't hesitate, a blinding smile on her face she walked towards the new arrivals. Although he couldn't hear what she was saying clearly she was on a full on charm offensive judging by the way she looped her arm through Underhill’s and practically dragged him away to show him around the venue. 

With Underhill otherwise occupied Alec stood uncertainly just inside the doorway.

“Dios, Bane. Just go talk to him.” Raphael muttered under his breath and as Magnus turned his attention back to the rest of the group he saw them all nodding in agreement.

“You heard the man,” Maia said, a wicked grin on her face.

“Well I don't suppose I’ll get a moments peace until I do.” Magnus grumbled.

It wasn't so much that Magnus didn't want to see Alec, if anything the opposite was true, but he really didn't want to do anything to make him feel uncomfortable. Seeing Alec standing there looking so lost despite his best efforts to hide it was heartbreaking. 

Deciding that under the circumstances he had to take every opportunity he could Magnus strode over ignoring the brief flash of panic in Alec’s eyes as he approached.

“Magnus... I... I didn't know you’d be here.” Alec stumbled over his words unwilling to meet Magnus gaze, more concerned with tracking where Underhill was.

“Well that makes two of us. I had to rescue Simon before Ragnor ended up strangling him for disturbing his morning peace.” Magnus tried to keep things light hearted hoping that would at least relax Alec a little. Judging by the way Alec lips quirked it seemed to have the desired effect.

“Not a fan then?” Alec replied, clearly happy to latch on to a relatively safe subject.

“Ragnor as a rule is not a fan of much. He’s a grumpy old goat by nature, trouble is he’s my grumpy old goat so what can you do.” Magnus replied and Alec laughed a little, the sound making his stomach flip. 

“So do you approve of the decor.” Magnus moved next to Alec, facing the room and waved an arm flamboyantly.

The room of course looked fabulous, tastefully decorated in shades of cobalt blue and cream with linen covered tables carefully arrange around the outside. Magnus had to admit that Isabelle had outdone herself.

“I don't know much about that sort of thing.” Alec mumbled.

“Oh darling you don't need to know much. You just need to know if you like it.” Magnus laughed 

“Well yeah. It’s um nice.” 

“It’s a start.” Magnus laughed as he looked up at Alec who smiled back before realising his mistake and returning to his serious expression, his cheeks blazing bright red.

Magnus shook his head softly. It was beyond frustrating really every time he felt like he was getting somewhere Alec would put those damn walls up and Magnus felt like he was back to square one. 

“Now you’ll be glad to hear I've given the lovely Maia my secret recipe for the perfect martini just to make sure the party goes with a real swing.” Magnus dipped his head to the side and gave Alec a mischievous wink. 

“That’s one way of putting it. Those cocktails are lethal.” Alec rolled his eyes and Magnus felt a small sense of victory that his approach of sticking to light, safe subjects seemed to be at least partially successful.

“All the more fun. Imagine all those frustrated Newport housewives finally letting their perfectly coiffed hair down.” Magnus turned to face Alec and smiled warmly. He was glad he did as that way he didn't miss the way Alec flushed trying not to laugh.

A movement across the other side of the room caught Alec's attention and all the good humour faded from his face. Glancing over his shoulder Magnus caught sight of Underhill still talking to Isabelle but now facing in their direction. It was enough for Alec to put the shutters up again.

“Oh Alexander, don't worry. I'm quite sure your delightful sister can keep a little old reporter occupied.” Magnus tried to sound flippant but there was no doubt that dealing with Alec’s constant stress was taking its toll.

“I don't know what you mean.” Alec muttered narrowing his eyes to watch Izzy and Underhill move away again apparently deep in conversation. He didn't even notice Magnus shaking his head sadly.

“I tell you what, why don't I show you what your sister has done with the terrace. It’s quite lovely.” Magnus knew full well there were too many distractions to properly talk to Alec, what with his sister on one side of the room and Simon playing music on the other. Time was not on his side and he had to take every opportunity he could.

Alec looked back at him and frowned as if he didn't truly understand.

“Don't worry I won't bite.” Magnus laughed. “Alexander whatever happens I just want us to be friends again okay? At the very least we should clear the air if I'm going to be collaborating with Henry don't you think?”

“Fine.” Alec sighed. “I suppose I don't have much choice do I?”

“We could just stay here and chat.” Magnus raised an eyebrow in silent challenge.

“No.” Alec replied sharply. “Let's go.”

Alec shoved his hands roughly in his pockets and stalked towards the patio doors that led to the terrace overlooking the harbour, clearly determined to not make things easy. Out of the corner of his eye Magnus noticed Isabelle distracting Underhill by pointendly turning him in the opposite direction. Well, at least one Lightwood sibling sibling seemed to be on his side, Magnus thought smiling ruefully as he followed Alec outside.

The terraced area did indeed look beautiful. Isabelle had installed potted jasmine in strategic places all over and the scent pervaded the whole space. A few tables were casually arranged to provide outdoor seating and wrought iron patio heaters were interspersed between them. Magnus could only imagine how beautiful the whole area would be when night fell and the many fairy lights decorating it came to life.

Alec, of course, noticed none of it. Instead he strode over the edge of the terrace and planting his hands firmly on the wall stared out at the yachts in the harbour below.

“You wanted to talk, so talk.” Alec didn't even turn to look at Magnus, his words flat and emotionless.

“Okay then.” Magnus sighed as he joined Alec, mirroring his position by the wall turning his face to watch Alec’s profile. “I want you to know there hasn't been a day that has gone by in the last five years when I haven't thought of you and regretted how things ended. If I'm honest there’s been more than a few evenings when I've nearly drunk dialled you. So believe me when I say if there’s anything I can do to fix our friendship I will happily do it.”

The silence after Magnus speech was almost tangible and the only indication that his words had affected Alec was the way his knuckles whitened as he gripped the wall in front of him tighter. After what felt like a lifetime Alec spoke.

“Why?” Alec glanced across at Magnus briefly before resuming his thousand yard stare. “You should hate me.”

“I could never.” Magnus replied and noticed how Alec took a deep breath as if to steady himself. “I know that you did what you did for a reason. Initially I thought it was me, something I've done. I get that I can be a lot...”

“No.” The word came out of Alec’s mouth sounding strained and lanced with pain as if it physically hurt him that Magnus could think that. “It was never you.”

The last few words were said so quietly that if Magnus hadn't been concentrating he might have missed them

“You’re a good man Alexander. I know that you always think about everyone else before yourself, but everyone needs someone in their corner. If you’d let me I’d like to be that person, in whatever capacity you want.” Magnus spoke softly, consciously trying to break down Alec’s defences.

Alec shook his head almost imperceptibly, his brow furrowed as if fighting an internal battle. When he finally turned to Magnus the sadness in his eyes was so tangible it almost destroyed Magnus on the spot. 

“I...” Alec stumbled over his words, struggling to find the right thing to say. “I wish…”

Magnus couldn't stand it any longer and simply held up a finger just in front of Alec lips. It was more than he could bear to say Alec in so much pain.

“You don't have to say anything. Just know if you need me I'm here. Anytime. Okay?” Alec nodded softly as Magnus spoke, a small smile playing on his lips.

“Thank you.” Alec whispered as they locked eyes.

“Always.” Magnus dropped his hand, placing back on the wall, his little finger brushing Alec’s  and never once breaking Alec’s gaze.

Magnus was so enraptured by just looking at Alec that he didn't even notice the noise behind them. It was only when Alec snatched his hand away as if burned and turned to look over his shoulder with a look of panic on his face that Magnus reacted.

Of course as soon as he looked he realised the reason for Alec’s extreme reaction. There standing behind them was Isabelle and Underhill, Isabelle with an apologetic look on her face and Underhill with an expression that looked a lot like sympathy.

…………

_ “Whatever you're feeling it’s okay. Don't be so hard on yourself” _

The words kept echoing round his head. The last thing Underhill, of all people, had said to him before they’d got back to the house. It was is if the words were mocking him, as if his brain was laughing at him for trying to pull the wool over a professional reporter’s eyes. Because Underhill knew, he had to, there was no other explanation. Izzy had always told him that he wore his heart on his sleeve and if he’d thought he’d developed more of a poker face over the years it was abundantly clear that when it came to Magnus it all fell apart.

Not that Underhill had said much on the drive back. He hadn't had to. Everything he had said seemed to be pointed in its own way, from talk of his husband to how great it was to meet Magnus. Although he hadn't outright asked Alec anything it was obvious he was looking for a reaction. It seemed from his last comment that however hard Alec had tried Underhill had got his wish.

For once Alec had been grateful for the chaos surrounding the wedding.The fact that there were so many people milling around the house and guests starting to arrive kept him sufficiently occupied that it didn't leave time to think. It was only after an awkward lunch and well into the late afternoon that he found any time alone, Lydia being occupied with her grandparents. It was then everything came back to him with frightening clarity. Which was of course why he found himself taking all his frustrations out on a punching bag hidden away from prying eyes in the Lightwood family gym.

As he poured all his feelings into his fists everything thing else melted away until, almost inevitably, his relative peace was disturbed by Jace arriving.

“You ok?” Jace looked at him with concern and Alec had to fight the urge to roll his eyes. What was it with his family and friends treating him like he was made of glass? “I mean seriously bro, its becoming a bit of a habit me having to drag you out of here.”

“I'm fine.” Alec gritted out between punches.

“Yeah, sure.” Jace replied not even attempting to hide the sarcasm in his voice. “Which is why you’re hiding out in the gym again rather than getting ready for the party. Your party in case you forgot.”

With a sigh Alec steadied the punching bag and unstrapped his gloves, throwing dagger like glances at his brother.

“Don't shoot the messenger. This was your idea.” Jace held his hands up in surrender. 

Alec could only scowl back. The truth was this was his idea and increasingly it seemed like the worst idea he’d ever had, but there was seemingly no way out now.

“At least I’ve got something to get you through this.” Jace reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver hip flask waggling it enticingly.

Although ordinarily Alec wasn't much of a drinker, suddenly dulling everything with alcohol seemed like the best idea ever. In any case it was his bachelor party, it was practically traditional.

“Nice one bro’” Jace laughed as Alec snatched the flask from his hands and took a healthy swig. “C’mon let's make you look beautiful.”

With the alcohol still burning in his throat Alec let himself be led towards his room feeling more than a little like a lamb being led to the slaughter.

………….

Magnus scanned the room trying to not look as concerned as he felt. The party was in full swing and everyone seemed to be having a great time apart from the one person he was looking for, Alexander.

He’d seen him earlier in the evening playing the dutiful host but despite outward appearances Magnus could see he was struggling. Worse still it hadn't escaped his notice that Alec was hitting the champagne rather too heavily and knowing his low tolerance for alcohol Magnus couldn't help but worry.

Now the man of the hour had apparently disappeared into thin air and Magnus felt an almost overwhelming need to check he was okay. 

Finally, on the far side of the room, just in front of a door that led into the pool room Magnus caught a glimpse of him. Izzy and Jace were standing in front of him like a protective shield, apparently in the middle of a heated discussion and honestly that just made him feel worse.

“Mr. Bane, it’s good to see you. I hope you don't mind if I steal you for a second.” Underhill stepped in front of him obscuring his view of the siblings and Magnus couldn't help but huff in annoyance.

“If you’re chasing some story, now is really not a good time.” Magnus snapped letting all his frustration pour out into his words. 

“This isn't about a story.” Underhill replied and Magnus had to give him credit for not even flinching when Magnus glared at him. He was a braver man than most. 

“Fine but make it quick.” Magnus glanced over Underhill’s shoulder to see Izzy and Jace still talking heatedly.

“Not here.” Underhill whispered and Magnus had to admit he was at least a little intrigued.

It didn't take Magnus long to find Maia and persuade her to give him the key to the private members' bar and within five minutes he’d led Underhill inside and locked the door behind him.

Although he wanted to know what Underhill had to say Magnus made a point of pouring himself a drink, not wanting to tip his hand in anyway.

“Want one?” Magnus held an empty glass up.

“Yeah, scotch on the rocks. Thanks.” Underhill stood somewhat awkwardly, seemingly uncertain as to how to continue. From the little Magnus knew of the man it seemed strangely out of character.

“So what was so important you had to talk to me?” Magnus handed over the glass. “Party not up to your standards?”

Underhill downed his drink in one hefty gulp. Magnus watched an eyebrow raised.

“Please hear me out.” Underhill met Magnus' gaze with determination.

“I'm listening.” Magnus spoke cautiously and crossed his arms in front of himself, glass resting on his forearm.

“I don't know if you know this or not but this whole society wedding thing isn't really my scene.” Underhill paused as Magnus snorted and rolled his eyes. He didn't continue until Magnus waved him on with a flick of his hand. “I’ve tried to think of the whole story of the weekend as more an exploration into the background of Idris. There’s no easy way to put this, but something is very wrong here.”

Magnus narrowed his eyes as he observed Underhill, wondering if perhaps Ragnor had been entirely correct in his appraisal of the man.

“I promise you whatever is said in this room is entirely off the record. Look, here’s my dictaphone. Keep it as a gesture of good will.” Underhill reached in his trouser pocket and fished out a tiny recording device, handing it over reverentially. 

Magnus had to stifle a laugh when he looked down at the device, one he knew all too well. After all it was his own design. Trying to keep an implacable facade he checked the device was off before putting it in his pocket.

“Well at least I approve of your choice of electronics.” Magnus raised an eyebrow sardonically.

“Thought you might.” Underhill just shrugged.

“If there’s a point to this clandestine meeting may I suggest you get to it.” Magnus’ patience was wearing thin. Every second he spent with Underhill was one that he wasn't looking for Alec and he couldn't shake the feeling in his gut that he was in some sort of trouble.

“Right. So cards on the table then.”

“That would probably be best.” Magnus agreed.

“This morning at the yacht club...” 

Underhill seemed to be watching Magnus with the sort of attention a predator pays its prey and despite himself Magnus tensed. Trying to his best to look unaffected Magnus raised an eyebrow.

“What of it?” Magnus grip on his glass tightened.

“I saw how Alec and you were looking at each other. I'm not an idiot and he doesn't look at at his fiance even close to the same way. Which begs the question why is he getting married? Why would he marry someone else when he’s in love with you? Listen I don't know if he’s gay or bi or whatever but I…”

“I don't see that's any of your goddamn business.” Magnus snapped back, the thought of someone trying to out Alec against his will bringing out a protective nature fiercer than a lioness protecting her cubs. “And if your intention is to try and get a scoop by outing someone I care about you have misjudged me wildly. I think this conversation is over.”

Before Magnus had chance to stalk past Underhill the reporter reached out and grabbed his arm earning a glare for his efforts.

“I'm not writing the article.” Underhill replied letting go of Magnus' arm.

“Continue.” Magnus replied tersely, the outright fury cooling somewhat to a simmering annoyance.

“I have no interest in outing someone against their will. There’s a reason I'm not publically out on my bio so trust me when I say I know being open about your sexuality isn't always the safest option.” Underhill looked at Magnus as if asking permission to continue so Magnus just nodded sharply. “But if there’s some reason Alec is being forced into this I’m giving you fair warning I'm going to get to the bottom of it.”

“Looks like a certain Robert Lightwood may regret not doing more research into reporters he hires.” Magnus muttered sardonically.

“Robert? You think this is his doing?” Underhill latched onto Magnus words as quick as lightning. “From the little Alec has said that makes sense, but what could he possibly have on him?”

The last part Underhill said more to himself than anyone else, and Magnus was pretty sure he could literally see the cogs whirring in the reporter's mind. Magnus stayed quiet. From the little he knew of Underhill he knew he was certainly astute, just a reading over of his old articles was enough to confirm that. Magnus was intrigued as to what he’d come up with.

“Of course.” Underhill broke into a blinding smile and Magnus had to stifle a laugh. If this had been a cartoon there was no doubt in his mind that there would be a comedy lightbulb floating over the man’s head. 

“Care to explain?” Magnus tilted his head and raised his eyebrows.

“Yes, sorry. I did some research on Idris before I came out here. Thing is it’s struggling. Badly.” Underhill continued and Magnus was pretty sure he knew where he was going with this train of thought. “And then this morning, at breakfast, Robert made a big deal of handing over the reins to Alec as a wedding present.”

“You think...” Magnus began only to be interrupted by Underhill who was clearly in full flow.

“That Robert will give the company to Alec if he goes through with the wedding. Yes, yes I do. It fits too well. By marrying Lydia Branwell, of all people, it pretty much guarantees a long term deal with her family’s company.” 

“I admit that does make sense. Alec would see it as protecting his family but...” Magnus held up a hand to try and calm Underhill’s obvious excitement. “Why not just try and oust Robert?”

“Well, sure he could do that, but it's a risk.” Underhill replied. “There’s a chance it might fail and any boardroom battle isn't exactly good PR.”

“True.” Magnus muttered more to himself than anyone. The fact that Robert was handing over the company was the last missing piece in the puzzle, although he still wasn't sure what to do with the new information.

“We need to find something that will discredit Robert so the board just quietly pushes him to one side.” Underhill perfectly articulated what Magnus was thinking.

“Like the fact that he’s left his wife for some young starlet?" Magnus mused. "No, it's not enough.” 

“Sadly no. Everyone knows that already, it's pretty much an open secret. I may have an idea but I’ll need your help.” Underhill smiled wickedly and Magnus found himself warming to the man immensely. Damn Ragnor and his always being right.

“You know I rather think this is going to be fun.” Magnus smiled

………………….

“Alec, you're drunk.” Isabelle grabbed his arm as he reached out for another champagne flute as it passed by.

“‘M not.” Alec protested marvelling at how the crystal glasses caught the light, their shimmering facets mesmerising. Ok, yeah maybe he was a little drunk, but so what of it? It was his bachelor party after all wasn't it?

His brain felt warm and fuzzy like it was wrapped up in a comfy blanket and the feeling was spreading down his arms and making his toes tingle. He’d forgotten what this felt like. After what had happened the last time he’d got seriously drunk at Magnus’ going-away party he’d sworn off alcohol for years. It wasn’t an unpleasant feeling. It was comfortable and soothing and suddenly it reminded him of that night with Magnus when they lay under the stars on the gently rocking deck of The Edom. As soon as the thought crossed his mind the warm feeling disappeared, replaced by a yearning so deep it hit him in the gut. 

He was dimly aware of his siblings arguing in whispers beside him but nothing else seemed to matter right now because for once in his life Alec Lightwood knew with absolute certainty what he needed to do.

“Jace what the hell? You gave Alec liquor.” Woah Izzy sounded pissed! It was kinda funny.

Jace was trying to defend himself, something about rum. The small, sober part of Alec’s brain remembered the 90% proof bottle Jace had and suddenly his current state of inebriation made a lot more sense.

It was a distraction, his siblings squabbling, but it was more like background noise because Alec knew who he needed to find despite his sober brain screaming at him not too.

“Alec, c’mon let's get you out of here.” Alec stared blearily at the firm grip Izzy had on his arm and glanced up to see Jace nodding seriously at him.

Alec glared at the pair of them. They were younger than him and they were treating him like a child when he was a damn adult and he knew what he wanted. 

He wanted Magnus, only Magnus. 

He wanted, no, he needed to tell  Magnus that he was done with all this bullshit. Wanted to tell him everything cos it was a mess but Magnus, Magnus was smart and clever and pretty and kind and… Alec loved him so, so much.

Alec paused for a second, his mind running off on a tangent that was filled with Magnus face, his kind eyes and his musical laughter and he couldn't  keep the soppy grin off his face. Magnus loved him and he loved Magnus. It really was that simple. Between them they could work this whole mess out but he had to find him. Right now.

“Buddy, where you going?” There was a hint of desperation in Jace’s voice as Alec fought against his sister's surprisingly strong grip.

“I need Magnus.” The three words didn't even seem to come to close to how much Alec needed to see the man he loved right now but judging by the look on his siblings' faces they seemed to have the right effect.

“Okay. Look we’ll go find him but Alec, you’ll want some privacy right? Why don't you wait in the pool room and we’ll bring him to you, yeah?” Jace patted his arm in an infuriatingly condescending way but when Alec thought about it it did make a kind of sense.

“Yeah okay.” Relaxing a little Alec allowed himself to be led toward the other room.

“Someone wanna tell me what’s going on?” Alec blinked and looked towards the direction of the voice and Luke’s concerned face swam into view.

“Hey, Luke,” Alec slurred.

“He wants Magnus.” Izzy said and Alec suddenly felt a lot better that his sister got it.

“Okay.” Luke looked with concern between Izzy and Jace, and Alec really didn't get why he looked so worried. He was fine, better than fine he felt great and for the first time he had a plan and it was a good one as well. “You two go find him. I’ll take care of Alec.”

Alec snorted in derision. As if he needed to be looked after. Luke ignored him.

“I won't be missed but you two will. Grab Clary she’ll help.” Luke turned his attention back to Alec. “Listen they’re going to find him and you can tell me what's going on alright?”

“Yeah. ‘S a good idea.” Alec mumbled as Luke replaced Izzy holding his arm. “He’ll come won't he?”

Suddenly Alec felt panicked. He needed Magnus but he’d treated him so badly. What if he didn't want Alec anymore? What if he’d given up on him? What if he’d left it too late? His vision blurred with tears and Alec roughly brushed them away with the back of his hand.

“Alec he’ll come. Trust me.” Luke smiled kindly.

“Yeah, okay.” 

………………..

As soon as Magnus and Underhill stepped out of the room Izzy practically pounced on the pair of them, only pausing when she noticed Underhill standing next to Magnus.

“Isabelle my dear. I assure you it’s fine. It appears we have another ally.” Magnus nodded towards Underhill who just shrugged and smiled.

“Fine, I'm trusting you,” Izzy replied before turning to Underhill with a ferocious look. “If anything, and I mean anything, about this comes out in the press I will end you. Are we clear?”

“Crystal.” Underhill replied and Magnus once again had to admire his composure. An angry Isabelle Lightwood was no easy thing to deal with.

“Then you’d better come with me.” Glancing furtively around Isabelle ushered the pair over to the door she and Jace had been standing  by earlier and into the room behind it before leaving the room.

The first thing Magnus saw was Luke, his back towards them and crouched in front of someone sat on an armchair.

“Alec, I promise we can fix this.” Luke was talking in his normal reassuring manner and Magnus’ heart broke when he realised who the hunched figure on the chair was.

Hearing the door close Luke sprang to his feet and walked over his whole posture defensive.

“You brought the reporter here,” Luke growled.

“Off duty reporter.” Underhill replied calmly.

“Luke it’s fine.” Magnus tried to sound reassuring. It wasn't easy when he couldn't drag his eyes away from the site of Alec, hair a dishevelled mess, head in his hands.

“Magnus?” All thoughts went out of Magnus mind when he saw Alec look up, his hazel eyes stormy and yet still beautiful.

“You came.” Alec smiled a wobbly smile and there was no mistaking the slight slur to his words. It was frighteningly obvious that Magnus worries were justified, Alec was clearly drunk. Very drunk.

Magnus rushed over to Alec just in time to catch him as he stumbled to his feet and nearly fell over in the process.

“Hi.” Alec smiled at him soppily as he rested heavily against Magnus.

“Oh Alexander.” Magnus sighed as he tried to maneuver him back into the seat. “Of course I came.”

“You're so pretty.” Alec sighed contentedly as he allowed himself to be pushed back onto the armchair. 

“Thank you Alexander, but right now..” Magnus began only to be interrupted by Alec who’d begun waving his arms round frantically.

“No,no, you are and ‘s important..” Alec swayed slightly as he spoke the smile falling from his face as he clearly thought of something else. “And, and it’s all a mess... I'm a mess”

“No darling you're not.” Magnus crouched down and grasped Alec’s flailing hands worried that he might hurt himself. He tried not to flinch as Alec gripped them with vicelike strength.

“I am.” Alec replied earnestly, staring intently at him. “I've messed everything up and you should hate me. Why don't you hate me?”

“Darling I could never hate you.” Magnus circled a thumb against Alec’s hand in what he hoped was a suitably soothing manner.

“I tried Magnus, I did,” Alec choked out.

“I know baby, I know.”

“No, you don't.” Alec shouted out far louder than he probably intended. “I should've trusted you and instead…”

Alec sighed and pulled their linked hands up to rub his eye.

“I loved you so much... I still love you so much and... I couldn't let him do it.” 

“Let who do what?” Alec was making no sense and Magnus really needed to get to the bottom of what was going on. 

“My dad of course.” Alec rolled his eyes as if the answer was obvious, which, when Magnus thought about it, it probably was. “He said he’d destroy you if I didn’t... and it was my fault cos I was drunk and he heard me tell Izzy I loved you and...”

Although Magnus had more than a suspicion that Robert Lightwood had had something to do with Alec abruptly cutting all ties he could never really be sure. It was, of course equally possible that Alec had been afraid of coming out.  Suddenly everything made a lot more sense.

“Oh Alexander. Its fine. It’s all in the past.” 

“ ‘s not though. Whatever I do it’s never enough.” Alec balled his hands into fists. “You know what I'm gonna find it him and tell him I'm done with his bullshit.”

Even drunk, Alec was still remarkably strong and it took both Magnus and Luke to settle him back into the chair when he was so determined to go and have things out with his father.

“Alexander, listen to me. We’re going to fix this okay?” It was with some degree of relief that Magnus saw Alec nodding seriously. “Now why don't you let Luke take you home. Trust me.”

“I trust you,” Alec replied earnestly. “I love you, Magnus.”

“I love you too.” Magnus tried really hard not to tear up, hoping that Alec’s confession wasn't just the alcohol speaking.

“‘S good.” Alec beamed back and Magnus wondered how he could look this damn adorable even when clearly wasted.

“I'm going to leave you with Luke now.” Magnus disentangled their hands and stood up trying to ignore the way Alec reached out and made grabby hands at him. He wanted nothing more than to stay with him but he couldn't right now.

Thankfully Luke stepped in and took his place and Alec seemed to settle a bit. 

“Right so we’re going to do this?” Magnus walked over to Underhill and whispered to him. Underhill just nodded in response. “Okay then.”

“I’ll help Luke. It’ll work better if there’s no press around I’d guess.” Underhill replied.

“I certainly hope so.” Magnus shoved a hand in his pocket and clutched the dictaphone tightly. This had to work.

…………

The car journey back to the house was remarkably quiet with neither Underhill or Luke talking much. They'd bundled Alec into the back seat which he was more than grateful for, the cool night air making him feel suddenly a little dizzy and in desperate need of sleep.

Neither of them said anything to him. At least he didn't think they did although he was pretty sure he saw Underhill turn round to check on him on more than a few occasions. 

The pleasant buzz of alcohol was starting to wear off a little and was replaced by a niggling mixture of nausea and anxiety. Alec was pretty sure that the only thing stopping him from breaking down was thinking of Magnus’ beautiful face.

_ “We’re going to fix this…”  _ That was what Magnus had said and Alec replayed the words like a mantra every time the anxiety started to get overwhelming.

_ Magnus is going to fix this _

_ Magnus is going to fix this _

_ Magnus is going to fix this. _

It was okay. Magnus was smart. He’d find a way. They could be together. They could be happy. Think of Magnus. Only Magnus.

So he did. All those memories he’d tried to suppress, every single one, came flooding back only this time he could enjoy them, could think of all the happy memories yet to come.

The car drawing to a halt startled Alec out of his reverie and as Underhill and Luke got ready to get out a thought struck him.

Quick as a flash Alec opened the door and began running. His legs didn't quite work properly and he was zigzagging a bit but he was still fast, fast enough anyway. 

Behind him he heard Luke shouting ‘shit’ and he pushed himself harder until his lungs burned determined not to let them catch him.

As he burst through the hedgerow he skidded to a halt. It was still there, floating peacefully in the middle of the pool exactly where Alec had carelessly left it.

“Alec, buddy, you okay.” Luke caught up slightly out of breath and put an arm around his shoulder.

“The Edom. I need it.” Alec pointed at the model yacht in the middle of the pool before shaking off Luke’s arm.

_ ………… _

Magnus lounged back on the patio sofa on the terrace of the Lightwood house, twirling the dictaphone in his fingers with a soft smile on his face. He’d been worried that the plan might fail but as it turned out Robert Lightwood was not only a bigot, but a stupid one at that..

It was a nice night, still warm with a full moon illuminating the perfectly manicured gardens  and Magnus settled in to wait. He guessed that the other three would be back well before him but judging by Alec’s inebriated state it was probably taking them a while to convince him to sleep. 

What he hadn't expected was to see the three men round the corner looking more than a little damp. Underhill and Luke were propping up Alec who was wrapped up in a bathrobe, dripping wet and clutching the model of the Edom as if his life depended on it.

“Oh Alexander.” Magnus sprung to his feet trying his best not to laugh at Alec’s dishevelled state. “Whatever have you been up to.”

“This one decided that he had to have the damned boat.” Luke pointed to Alec with his thumb. “As it turns out booze and water don't mix that well.”

This time Magnus couldn't hold back the laughter, what with the look of amused annoyance on Luke’s face and the way Alec was pouting.

“You’re laughing at me,” Alec whined.

“No darling I'm not. I'm laughing with you.” Magnus moved towards Alec and placed his palm on his cheek. Alec leaned heavily into it.

“”S good.” Alec mumurmed contendly. “‘Cos I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Alec reached out for him, only Underhill’s quick reflexes stopping the Edom from crashing to the ground, and closing his eyes moved to kiss him. Magnus placed his hand flat against his chest to hold him back. Alec blinked his eyes open looking a mix of shocked and hurt.

“Don't you want to kiss me?” Alec pouted adorably.

“Of course I do darling. More than you can imagine.” Magnus tapped his fingers on Alec’s chest as Alec scrunched his brow as if trying to work out what was going on. “But I want to kiss you when I know you’ll remember.”

“I could never forget Magnus.” Alec leaned in again frowning when Magnus’ hand stopped him from reaching his goal.

“Darling we have all the time in the world and I think our first kiss should be special don't you?” It took all of Magnus’ resolve, but Alec was drunk, very drunk and it just wouldn't be right.

“Yeah.” Alec tilted his head a little to the side as if processing Magnus’ words took all his attention, which it probably did right now.

“You’re too special for a drunken kiss my love.” Magnus murmured patting Alec’s chest.

“I'm not that drunk. Are you drunk Magnus?” Alec wobbled a little bit before breaking into a cheeky grin. “Actually, yeah, I am that drunk.”

“Then probably best you go sleep it off. I promise everything is going to be fine.” Magnus leant up and kissed Alec lightly on the cheek.

“Yeah.” Alec smiled back soppily as Magnus stepped back and held a hand to his cheek where Magnus had kissed him.

“Don't worry I’ll get him to bed.” Luke winked at Magnus who mouthed thank you back.

“Ok night night my love.” Magnus whispered as Luke led Alec away, no easy task with the way Alec insisted on looking over his shoulder at Magnus the entire way.

“So I’m guessing this isn't what you expected when you got this job.” Magnus turned to look at Underhill who had his jacket slung over one arm and The Edom under the other.

“You could say that, yes.” Underhill chuckled softly before turning more serious. “Please tell me you got it.”

“And then some. Robert Lightwood isn't going to know what hit him.” 

 


	3. Sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of the wedding - or is it?

“Hey Alec, wake up.” Alec groaned as Max jumped on the bed.

As he blinked open his eyes he saw Max peering down at him and realised two things simultaneously. Firstly everything hurt. Literally everything. Alec hadn't known eyeballs could throb but he sure did now. On top of that it felt like a group of ill tempered dwarves were trying to tunnel out his head using no more than sheer force of will and the world’s bluntest pickaxes.

The second thing was more troubling: it was already broad daylight. Not the soft dawn light he usually woke up to, no, this was bright sunlight streaming through the gap in his curtains.

“Alec c’mon.” Max whined shaking his shoulder and Alec was pretty sure nothing could make him feel worse than he did at that moment. “Fuck’s sake Alec, you're getting married in like two hours.” 

Ok Alec was wrong, there was something that could make him feel worse. The very thought of the wedding made the nausea in his stomach almost overwhelming.

“Jeez, gross, are you gonna hurl?” Max leapt of the bed as if burnt and sprinted to the door. 

Maybe gagging wasn't so bad after all, Alec thought. At least it might give him a moment's peace.

“Mom says there’s coffee on the private terrace and you look like shit by the way.” Max poked his tongue out before running off down the hallway.

With a great deal of effort Alec sat up and leant heavily against the headboard. Scanning around the room his eyes fell on the advil and the glass of water on his night stand and sighed in relief. It seemed drunk him must have some sense after all.

As he swallowed down the pills he tried to take stock. If he was honest he didn't remember a great deal after the first few hours of the party, only fragments. He was pretty sure Luke drove him home. Maybe.

The temptation to crawl under the sheets was almost overwhelming, but there was too much to do today and Alec knew he didn't have that luxury. Instead he dragged his protesting body out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom in the hope that a shower might go even a small way towards making him feel more human.

As it turned out, whilst the shower relieved the cold clammy feeling all over his body and the painkillers fulfilled their role, Alec still didn't feel better. Firstly there was the creeping sense of dread about his impending nuptials but more than that there was something niggling at the back of his mind that he couldn't quite place, as if he’d forgotten something really, really important. The unexplainable pile of sopping wet clothes on his bedroom floor and the robe laid next to them didn't help one bit and neither did the strange appearance of the model of the Edom perched precariously on the dresser.

As he dragged on a pair of pants and a button down the feeling grew. Pushing it down, Alec made his way to the terrace feeling more and more like a condemned man awaiting his execution.

…………..

It was nearly 11am before Magnus finally broke. He’d spent the morning pacing anxiously and checking his phone at least every 30 seconds but still he hadn't heard anything from Alec. Perhaps he’d changed his mind? Perhaps it  _ had  _ just been the alcohol? Perhaps he didn't even remember?

Finally it was Ragnor who inevitably gave him the final push, telling Magnus in no uncertain terms that if he didn't get his ass over to the Lightwood’s right now Ragnor would kick it over there himself. Raphael and Catarina had been vociferous in their agreement.

Trouble was they were right, Magnus thought as he strode through the gardens. There was less than 2 hours to the wedding and if Alec had forgotten he really, really needed to remind him. Trying his best to ignore the niggling doubt that Alec might have changed his mind, Magnus walked towards the private terrace with far more confidence than he felt.

“Magnus!” Izzy shouted, waving her hand frantically as she saw him approach.

“Isabelle.” Magnus walked towards her and was rewarded by her literally throwing herself at him in a giant hug.

“So you have to tell me everything.” Izzy pulled back and grinned mischievously whilst Magnus scanned the space frantically as if by wishing it enough Alec would mysteriously appear. It didn't work.

“In due time. Listen have you seen Alexander this morning?” Magnus said and Izzy smile faded to a look of confusion.

“Dude, we assumed he was with you.” Jace butted in leaning heavily against the wall, coffee cup clutched firmly in his hands. It seemed that he was still feeling the after effects of the party.

“No.” Magnus waved a hand in dismissal. “Luke put him to bed last night…”

Magnus let the words drift not wanting to add that that was the last he’d heard from him.

“Okay,” Isabelle said slowly as if trying to think things through. “Well I'm sure he’ll be here soon.”

“Or he’s completely forgotten what happened.” Jace muttered as both Magnus and Izzy glared at him. “What? You know he’s a total lightweight.”

“Not helpful Jace.” Izzy hissed before moving over to the trolley and pouring a coffee for Magnus, ever the perfect hostess. “I'm sure he’ll appear soon. Don't worry Magnus, we've got this.”

Magnus nodded as calmly as he could as he accepted his drink. It gave him some degree of satisfaction the way all their eyes turned to the doorway simultaneously.

Magnus sipped his coffee slowly, fingers tapping lightly on the side of the cup.

“It’ll be fine Izzy patted his arm before moving back to one of the patio chairs.

With a huff of annoyance Magnus moved over to another chair, one deliberately out of eyeshot of the doorway and sat down as gracefully as he could. Although he was desperate to see Alec he was equally certain that no one else needed to know that.

The silence was heavy as the trio waited, Isabelle occasionally trying to lighten the mood with funny stories about the tail end of the party. Magnus respected her for even trying but it was painfully obvious it was a fool’s errand.

Magnus wasn't sure how long they waited, in all likelihood no more than five minutes despite it feeling like a lifetime, until a movement at the doorway caught Izzy and Jace’s attention. Not wanting to reveal his anxiety too much Magnus stared into his half empty coffee cup.

“Oh god Alec there you are.” Izzy exclaimed jumping to her feet and Magnus felt himself tense.

“Yeah, look can someone grab me a coffee. I'm having the weirdest morning.” Alec said, his voice sounding gravelly and strained.

“Told you he wouldn't remember.” Jace supplied helpfully.

“Wouldn't remember what?” Magnus heard Alec reply and turning his head he saw the man in question walk out into the sunlight shading his eyes with his hand. Dammit, even clearly hungover to hell and back Alexander Lightwood managed to look gorgeous.

It was only when Alec dropped his hand that he noticed Magnus and his eyes went comically wide.

“And there it is…” Jace laughed as Alec visibly blanched and staggered a little on his feet.

“Magnus?” Alec mouthed apparently glued to the spot and Magnus felt his heart drop.

“And that’s our cue to leave.” Isabelle shoved a coffee into Alec’s hand and grabbed Jace by the arm. 

…………..

Alec stood frozen to the spot as flashes of memories came back to him all at once, swaying slightly under the weight of them.

“We should probably talk.” Magnus said his voice sounding small and distant.

“Yeah.” Alec moved mechanically to the chair next to him and sat down. “So...”

Magnus looked at him for a second before leaning forward and placing his cup on the table. For some reason Alec found the gesture strangely mesmerising.

“So.” Magnus leant back on the chair giving the outward appearance of calm. Alec knew better. He recognised the way Magnus tapped his fingers together and saw the tension in his posture. It was strangely reassuring to see normally confident Magnus as unsettled as he was.

“Do you remember much of last night?” Magnus broke the silence as Alec swallowed down a mouthful of coffee in the hope it would give him some sort of clarity.

“Honestly?” Alec asked and Magnus nodded. “Bits and pieces really.”

Much as it hurt to see the disappointment on Magnus face Alec couldn't lie. His memories were like pinpricks of light bleeding through the cracks of a wall. 

“You told me you didn't want to get married if it helps.” There was an uncertainty in Magnus voice that Alec had heard only rarely. It wasn't a pleasant sound at all.

Alec placed his cup down on the table and tried to remember everything that had been said. There were fragments of conversation, bits and pieces, and Alec wasn't sure he could fully make sense of them just yet.

“I don't.” Alec spoke without really thinking, scrunching his brow as he tried to remember the rest.

“You also told me why you thought you had to.” Magnus said sadly before reaching in his pocket and fishing out a memory stick and handing it over.

“What’s this?” Alec stared at the small bit of electronics in his hand.

“Everything you need to get what you want without getting married.” Magnus got to his feet and brushed down his pants and Alec felt the overwhelming urge to reach out to him.

“If you remember the rest you know where to find me.” The look of sad uncertainty damn near broke Alec. He opened his mouth to speak but before he had a chance Magnus was gone.

It took every ounce of self control Alec had to not run after him, but as he clutched the memory stick in his hands he knew what he had to do. He had to find Lydia.

………..

Magnus walked back to the house with his heart heavy in his chest. Ignoring his worried friends he grabbed the nearest available bottle of alcohol, a bottle of vintage merlot, and a bottle opener, and headed out to the garden. Which was how he found himself there, sitting on the grass overlooking an ornamental lake and drinking wine straight out of the bottle like some goddamn hobo.

When he’d woken up this morning he’d felt the best he had for years, but all those good feelings crumbled away with the realisation that Alec didn't remember anything of last night. He’d been a fool. He’d actually thought Alec had meant what he said, but clearly it was just the alcohol talking. The worst part was that he should've known better. His father had drummed into him from an early age that love was just a lie created to sell things, that all there was in life was finding pleasure where you could. Use and move on, that had always been Asmodeus’ strategy. Magnus had rebelled against everything his father said, determined to find true love just to prove him wrong, and look where it had got him. Camille had cheated on him and broke his heart, and as the minutes ticked by it seemed increasingly clear that Alec was going to marry someone else.

Magnus swigged another mouthful from the increasingly empty bottle of wine and looked at the lake. A group of mallards swam by and Magnus remembered reading about how mallard drakes would pursue any female they could. Just as he was wondering if it was a sign, a pair of swans swam by, their young trailing behind them. Swans, who mated for life, the bastards. The universe was officially trying to mock him.

“Well I have to say, you do self indulgent misery rather well.” 

Magnus looked up to see Ragnor looking down at him, shaking his head slowly before sitting down with a huff.

“I'm fine.” Magnus turned his attention back to the lake despite knowing that it would take more than that to get rid of his friend.

“Which is why you're hiding out drinking at midday. Silly me, how didn't I realise?” Magnus didn't have to look to know Ragnor would be rolling his eyes. “Well at least I can tell the others I've found you.” 

“Excuse me?” Magnus turned his attention to his friend who was hastily typing a message on his phone.

“You come back from Alec’s, don't say a word to anyone and disappear without a trace, bottle of wine in hand. What exactly did you expect us to do?” Ragnor replied, his voice softening slightly.

“Oh.” 

“Yes, Oh. Next time take your phone at least, there's a good fellow.” Ragnor stretched his legs out in front of him. “I take it it didn't go well.”

“You could say that. He didn't remember anything.” Magnus lifted the bottle to his lips.

“And…” 

“Isn't that enough.” Magnus took another healthy mouthful of wine.

“Not really, no.” Ragnor replied simply. “I hope at the very least you talked to the poor man.”

Magnus picked at the label on the bottle not willing to admit he’d just walked out.

“Oh for the love of god Magnus, you didn't even talk to him?” There was no mistaking the exasperation in Ragnor’s voice and as Magnus looked at his friend he saw him glaring back at him. 

“I gave him the memory stick.” Magnus pouted a little because the way Ragnor was saying it, well, it did seem like a remarkably stupid move.

“Without explanation,” Ragnor huffed.

Magnus opened his mouth to protest but what could he say. Alec had said he didn't want to get married and Magnus had walked away with barely a word. Now he thought of it, it was ridiculous.

“Magnus, it strikes me this more about your fear of rejection than anything else. You never gave him a chance.” 

“He could've come after me. He didn't.” Magnus replied weakly.

“Magnus I will say this only once but you deserve love, you have so much love to give.” Ragnor grabbed Magnus’s shoulder and turned him so he had no choice but to look at him. “And when that love comes back to you, you must do everything in your power to fight for it.”

Magnus froze for a second before leaping to his feet, the bottle falling from his hands and lying forgotten on the grass.

“Going somewhere?” Ragnor smiled, an eyebrow raised.

“Sometimes my friend, you give the best advice.” 

Magnus smiled, because he knew what he had to do. He couldn't give up, not yet, and even if it led to disappointment it would be better than not knowing.

“Be nice if you took it more often.” Ragnor grumbled as he scrambled to his feet and followed after him.

Up ahead a small figure came into view rushing towards them, and it didn't take long for Magnus to recognise it as none other than Charlotte Branwell of all people. Before he had chance to wonder what she could possibly want with him, Charlotte called out to him.

“Magnus! There you are.” Charlotte said as if telling off an errant child. “Do you have any idea what the time is?”

“No, I...” Magnus began to speak, stopping when Charlotte grabbed his arm.

“Well you need to come with me right now young man.” She said in her most no-nonsense voice. 

“What is going on?” Magnus mouthed to Ragnor who just replied with a shrug.

“You know it’s a good job I bumped into that surly friend of yours, Raphael. I was starting to lose hope I’d find you in time.” Charlotte nattered on as she dragged him with remarkable strength towards the Lightwood estate.

Somehow along the way Catarina and Raphael had joined them and now Magnus and Charlotte seemed to be leading the rag tag group towards the marquee that was set up in the garden for the wedding.

Even from the distance Magnus could see the seating was already full and his heart sank. After all this the wedding was still going on.

As they entered the tent Henry joined them.

“Cutting it a bit fine there, old girl.” Henry laughed and Magnus had a second to wonder why Henry was so cheery. Then again it was his granddaughters wedding, so it was probably just that.

“Don't blame me. This one had wandered off and I had to go find him.” Charlotte went to stand beside her husband leaving Magnus frozen to the spot at the end of the aisle.

Magnus could feel the eyes of the crowd boring into him and he lifted his head and stared defianantly ahead, damned if he would show any sign of weakness despite his inner confusion. 

As pretty much the only person looking straight ahead, he was in all likelihood the first person to notice Alec and Lydia walk in. They made a stunning pair, Alec in his black trousers and cream jacket, hair for once neatly combed, and Lydia in a simple knee length strapless white dress, her blonde hair swept off her face in a complicated chignon. Any other day he’d have appreciated it, but today he was more concerned with how Alec clutched Lydia’s hand tightly.

With his heart practically beating out of his chest, Magnus watched horror-struck as the pair moved to the raised platform at the end of the marquee where the officiant waited for them. 

This was it, Magnus thought, the moment all his hope was lost. As one, Lydia and Alec turned to face the crowd and he locked eyes with Alec. Alec smiled and time stood still as a hush descended on the crowd.

“Dearly beloved...” The officiant began to speak

“Enough.” Alec raised a hand without turning to speak before glancing down at Lydia who just nodded and smiled.

“Lydia and I would like to thank you for all joining us today and I have to say it’s lovely to see so many of you here. I’d especially like to thank all the members of the board of Idris for attending.” Alec spoke clearly and Magnus felt like the whole tent was hanging on his every word, the only sound a low murmur of confusion amongst the crowd. Here was Alec at his commanding best, an unmistakable leader. “On a personal level, I in particular am glad you could find the time to attend.” 

“I wanted to take this opportunity to thank Lydia for being one of my best and closest friends for these last few years.” A few oohs and ahs resonated through the crowd and once again Alec lifted a hand to silence them. “She is without a doubt one of the most remarkable people I know.”

Magnus felt his legs buckle a little under him, but clenching his jaw he stood straighter.

“But having talked this morning we would like to inform you there will be no wedding today.” Alec continued, smiling softly at the gasp of shock from the crowds.

Magnus saw the distinctive bald head of Robert Lightwood about to stand before Maryse put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

“And we thought it only right that we tell you exactly why.” Alec carried on undeterred. “Lydia and I have always been conscious that our families and businesses are extremely important to both of us, which is why we initially agreed on this arrangement. Circumstances have however changed.”

“For years Robert Lightwood, my father, has been neglectful in his duties as CEO of Idris. When he approached me with an offer to take over on the condition I married, I of course jumped at the chance.” Alec straightened up, his voice becoming more confident as he spoke. “Those of you on the board are aware of Robert’s neglect, but have chosen to turn a blind eye. As long as appearances were kept up it didn't seem to matter. In the meantime it is my family that has suffered.”

Out of the corner of his eye Magnus noticed a few of the board talking animatedly to their wives but he couldn't drag his eyes away from Alec.

“I had thought that the fact that my father spends more time with his girlfriend than in the boardroom would have swayed you, but apparently I was wrong. It is, in part, my fault as for years I have allowed my father to convince me that I would not be taken seriously if people knew the truth about me.”

Magnus stared wide eyed not quite believing that Alec was really doing this.

“So I'm offering you a choice.” Alec reached into his pocket and fished out the memory stick. “In my pocket I have all the evidence you need to prove that Robert Lightwood is no longer suitable to lead Idris. This is a recording of Robert talking to the CEO of Bane Industries, and it not only reveals the depths of his bigoted views, but also evidence that he’s been skimming from the company, all of which I will hand over to a reporter I'm quite sure you've heard of, Underhill.”

On the far side of the room Underhill stood up and bowed before sitting down again.

Robert Lightwood had clearly heard enough. Shaking off Maryse’s hand he tried to get to Alec only to be stopped by Jace and Luke stepping in front of him.

“It’s all lies,” Robert shouted.

“Well  _ father  _ if that’s the case it wouldn't be an issue to call in a forensic accountant, would it?” Alec replied calmly, leaving Robert gaping like an goldfish.

“So I would like to offer the board a choice between myself and my father. Things can carry on the way they are, or you can choose to look to the future. Should you choose me, which I hope you will, I can promise real change. Initially a lucrative deal with Branwell Inventions, who I'm led to believe will not make such a deal if Robert Lightwood is still in charge.”

“Damn right we won’t.” Henry Branwell shouted out next to Magnus and when Magnus glanced across he saw him smiling happily.

“Well, we won’t.” he added quietly as Charlotte squeezed his shoulder affectionately.

“That is enough, Alexander. If you think I’ll let you steal my company you have another thought coming," Robert spat out. "How do you think people will react when they know the truth about you?.” 

“Oh, thank you for reminding me.” Alec sneered before turning back to the crowd. “You see what my father is referring to is the fact that I am gay.”

There was no mistaking the gasp from the crowd and the subsequent eruption of noise.

“This is a family company and I won’t...” The rest of Robert’s words were drowned out by the sea of shocked conversations whilst Alec stood patiently at the front waiting for the hubbub to die down.

“So there’s your choice. Allow Robert Lightwood to run the company into the ground or move forward with what I'm offering instead. I'm quite sure you will all have lots of questions which I will be more than happy to answer at what would've been the reception. In the meantime enjoy the food because for now I have one more pressing issue to deal with.”

Alec turned his gaze to Magnus and suddenly Magnus couldn't breathe. Of all the things he’d expected when he’d walked into the tent, nothing had prepared him for what Alec had just done.

“Five years ago I walked away from the love of my life because of threats from my father. In the last few days I nearly made the same mistake again. Luckily the man I love is one of the most incredibly forgiving and deserving person I know. So to Magnus Bane I want to say thank you. Thank you for giving me the courage to do what I've done today, and I want you to know that I love you. Always have and always will” 

Before the words had a chance to sink in, Alec was striding down the aisle towards him and grasping him by the lapels. He only paused when their lips were a hair’s breadth apart to check Magnus was on the same page.

Magnus wanted to laugh, because of course even in a dramatically romantic moment like this Alec was nothing but considerate. Instead he closed the distance between them and the world fell away. Finally he was kissing Alexander Lightwood and it was better than he could ever have imagined. It was the kind of kiss that drowned everything else out, that you felt down to your very bones. The kind of kiss that told you that your life would never be the same again.

……………

Alec didn't remember a great deal of what happened after his big speech; he was still in shock that he managed to pull it off. He wasn't sure if he could have done it if Lydia hadn't been holding his hand in silent support, and Magnus hadn't been standing at the end of the aisle, a look of confusion on his face.

Since then all the attention on him been almost overwhelming not helped by the fact that he was still buzzing from kissing Magnus hours earlier.

True to form, his father had only hung around long enough to try and talk to some of the board. Alec couldn't help but smile when he’d given up rapidly, as everyone he approached seemed unwilling to talk to him. Alec hadn't exactly seen what had happened, as he’d been instantly surrounded by a sea of his family and friends congratulating him. Max had been practically bouncing he was so excited, Izzy hadn't stop smiling and Jace had just clapped him on the shoulder muttering ‘nice one bro’.

The big surprise had been his mother, the one person he was worried about. As soon as Magnus and he had pulled apart she briskly walked towards them and pushing Alec out of the way had pulled Magnus into a hug. When she finally let go there were tears in her eyes as she’d looked at Magnus and thanked him for loving her boy. It was the most genuine thing Alec could remember hearing his mother say.

Magnus hadn't left his side as they made their way over to what would've been his wedding reception, holding his hand as if he never wanted to let go and smiling softly.

Now, hours later, they finally had some space as everyone else seemed to be occupied with dancing. Alec felt the happiest he’d probably ever been. Multiple members of the board had approached him and assured him in no uncertain terms that he had their support and it seemed that his big gamble had paid off.

“Alec.” The youngest board member Hodge Starkweather approached. He’d always liked Hodge, but he was a man who played his cards close to his chest so Alec was interested in what he had to say. “I have to say, that was the most interesting wedding I've been to.”

Hodge glanced down at Magnus and Alec’s linked hands before continuing.

“But well played.” Hodge laughed. “It goes without saying that you have my support, but well done on winning over the others.”

Hodge glanced pointedy at some of the older member of the board who were still helping themselves at the buffet.

“Mind you, they’ll do anything for profit and to avoid scandal,” Hodge muttered.

“It’s a classic combo for Idris.” Alec laughed.

“It is. Anyway I’m just looking forward to seeing which direction the company heads now. I have a good feeling about this. Perhaps there’s even a deal with Bane Industries in the offing?” Hodge laughed, glancing across at Magnus.

“I’ll have you know just because my boyfriend is adorable doesn't mean I'm going to be a pushover in the boardroom.” Magnus held a hand to his chest in mock affront. 

“Noted. Well I’ll let you guys get back to the party.” Hodge laughed before taking his leave.

“Boyfriend eh?” Alec teased as Hodge walked away.

“I mean, if that’s ok.” There was no mistaking the uncertainty in Magnus voice so Alec did the only thing he could.

He cupped Magnus face with his hand and kissed him, just a chaste meeting of lips but it was still enough to set his heart racing. Reluctantly he pulled back a little and scanned Magnus face, thinking that he hadn’t seen anything so beautiful before in his whole life.

“It sounds pretty damn amazing to me.” He murmured unable to keep the smile from his lips, practically melting on the spot as Magnus broke into a beaming smile in return.

“Well in that case I think my _boyfriend_ owes me a dance don't you?” Magnus wiggled his eyebrows, and honestly how could Alec resist?

As Alec followed him onto the dancefloor he spared a second to glance around him. Over in the corner Luke and his mom were dancing slowly together, eyes only for each other and for once able to show it publically. Izzy was looking rather cosy with Simon which Alec would have to tease her about later despite wholeheartedly approving. Max was running around with a young girl who Alec vaguely remembered was some distant relation. Clary and Jace were making out by the far wall, which in Alec’s opinion was about damn time, and Lydia, still in the wedding dress she’d insisted on wearing because it had cost her too much money to waste, was laughing with Maia.

Everyone looked happy and it warmed Alec’s heart.

“Penny for your thoughts.” Magnus murmured as he pulled him into his arms.

Alec smiled softly as he tightened his grip on Magnus waist and they began swaying to the music.

“I'm thinking that for the first time I'm looking forward to what the future brings.” And it was true. Alec’s life had opened up in the best possible ways, and he was excited to start living for himself. And Magnus.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed that.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear what you think...hopefully thats okay.
> 
> Sending all the love in the world to each and every one of you.
> 
> Tx


End file.
